Dropped into London, looking for purpose
by speaker of babbel
Summary: At the end of the Giant war, Alexander was done. Done with gods, demigods, monsters and the like. so when an elderitrich creature offeres him something to do in a different world, who is he to say no? OC, son of Hephaestus, 4th year. rating for anything i might do later. anything i write about the worlds are owned by JKR and Rick riordan, or other major companies
1. In which I make a deal

Journey of a Thousand miles

The war was over. Percy came back from the other side, met up with Jason, bashed some giant and primordial skulls in, made peace with the two camps. End of story. Happily ever after. Annabeth and Percy, Jason and piper, some other people with some one else. None of that really mattered with me. I was sitting in my room, surrounded by bits a bobs, my corroded armor and sword being inspected with a fine tooth comb. _'take care of your gear, and it will take care of you'_ that was the first rule I came up. Rule #1 on my list of things a demigod needs to know. The Hydra venom really did a number on the breastplate. Charred holes dotted the surface, and the reinforced Dracon leather that separated my undershirt from the armor was also eroded away. Gonna take me ages to find more. Not that it mattered. I just needed something to keep me occupied. Anything to keep away the thoughts.

Dead. So many dead. On the Greek and Roman side. All because the giants knew the basics. I wished this was a book he was writing, decided that killing off so many characters was not good for my bottom line, erased the entire story, and stated over. But he was not a writer. I did not have some cosmic book that he could just write in and reality would just warp to it. That would be broken. I'm just a simple son of Hephaestus, with a penchant for enchanting gear. The people at camp never understood the beauty of magic. Sure, some people had magic items gifted to them by their parent or patron, but doing it yourself was the best. Want a set of greaves that gave you better move speed? Enchant it. Wanted an armored glove that let you toss fireballs? Enchant it. I am the only person that sees the beauty of it. Most of my brothers and sisters understand it, but did not bother with it, because of time and effort. Only person that shared my passion was Beckondorf.

Beckondorf. Another causality of war. Not the most recent one, no. second Titan war. At the very start to boot as well. He and I would spend hours in the forge, sitting over freshly wrought swords, bucklers, spears. Just sat and talked, argued, over it. We would always try to out do each other. Now that was never going to happen again. I sighed as I dropped the armor and rubbed the drowsiness out of my eyes. _'no good. The whole thing is ruined, might as well melt it down and restart. Shame the stamina buff will be gone. Save my ass against that Manticore 2 years ago_.'

I sighed as I reached for my sword. The _khopesh_ suffered the same fate as armor. Hydra corrosion. Stupid empusa. I'm just doing my own thing, slicing hydra heads with George, then next thing I know I'm flat on my back, sword lying in the vat of hydra blood since it was knocked out of my hand, with an empusa about to claw my face off. Thankfully a hunter of Artimes was nearby and stabbed it. Que monster dust in my face, shirt and shorts. Said hunter was then impaled from behind by a traitor camper. I just barely got my dagger form my boot to fend of a stab to my gut. That camper did not return that night to kronos.

"There you are! The rest of your cabin is scrambling around to find you, then roped in the rest of the camp, and not one single person thought to look in your room."

_'fuck, I do not want to do this right now. Maybe if I don't say anything he will just leave.'_ That voice belonged to the only other person in camp that can get into my room and I did not want to talk to him right now.

"Come on Alex, we cannot start dinner without you, and you know that. Don't make me get my crew and drag you there!" the voice commanded. I knew it was not an idle threat. The aforementioned '_crew_' consisted of the Voice, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Pipper, Nico, Hazel, and Frank.

"I'm not hungry dude, I have to finish looking over my gear. Tell the dual campers to start without me. And I don't think you can get them to come here. I think Annabeth would kill you if you tired.."

The Voice scoffed, not believing that she would. "You and I know that I'm far too handsome for her to even consider that. Besides, it's not healthy to stay cooped inside. Everyone else, myself included, thinks you're crazy enough as is. Go for a walk! Smell the open air! Chat up some of the Aphrodite girls, for gods sake Alex, LIVE a little!"

"Sanity is relative. And for all you know, I could be acting insane, so that when I DO act sane for a serious enough matter, then you will see how sane I am. Or, maybe I am insane, and even though I know I am not insane, it could be the insanity telling me that I'm not. Or, just maybe its all of you that are insane and I'm the only sane person left in the entire world! What then!" At this point I was just screwing with him, still trying to figure out whether try and salvage it, even though the buffs on the sword are gone._'FUCKING Hydra venom. What is it made of, antimatter? No that's stupid, it would just destroy everything. Maybe I should make an antimatter sword? No, same problem. But antimatter something would go great in a WMD. Now where do I get antimatter?'_

During my little rant, I did not notice the group of people that were standing outside my door.

"I'm telling you, it IS not possible to break though. Even for me, and that's saying something. It a fortress just to get past the first step. Percy where did you find this guy? I think that I'm in love with the coding that he did on the door and the steps. Only thing as complex was the control disk on Festus, and that was just form the brief look I took at it while I was cleaning it." 1 person said. I'm not good with names, but fantastic with faces.

"Don't worry about it Leo, Alex has always been paranoid about things like this." a girls voice said. I am still thinking about antimatter. _'Large hadron collider might be able to make some. How do they keep it from touching anything? Must use magnets to keep it in place. But how to get my hands on some? I'm sure I can't just simply walk in. NO! SEAN BEAN COME BACK! Stupid ADHD...'_ a light tapping brought me out of my musing, as I came face to face with white skin, sea green eyes, messy black hair, and aforementioned group standing behind the threshold of the door.

"What? You think I am just going to let you walk in," _'WHY SEAN BEAN! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS DIE!'_ "And drag me off to dinner, when I'm not even hungry, and when my time can be better spent with trying to salvage what is left of my armory, and GODS DAMMIT LEO, TOUCH THAT CONSOLE ONE MORE TIME AND I CAN GAURRENTIE THAT EVEN SLAANESH WILL WANT TO TOUCH YOU!

That rant all happened while I was still studying my _khopesh. _'_its not even worth the metal it's made of now'. D_oes he not know what happened to the last people to try and force their way into my room? The Stoll brothers could not leave the infirmary for weeks.

"Who's slaanesh?"

By this point I had set the _khopesh_ in the scarp pile and swiveled around in my chair. Lo and behold, the '_crew_' was standing outside, and the Voice, which my mind just now put a face to the voice, were standing there. The parts of the group that knew who he/she/it was stepped back. Those that did not included Leo, Pipper, Jason, and Hazel. I sighed, since I did not want to go into it, and in more of a Tzeentch guy myself. Thousand sons FTW.

"Does not matter, just don't touch. And you!" I turned to the Voice, AKA, Percy Jackson. "How many times do I have to tell you when the shirt is on the door, do not come in!"

"Don't you mean sock? I thought the practice was sock" My left eye twitched in irritation as I turned around again to look at Pipper. _'don't do it Alex, it too easy, and it could be taken as mean... fuck it"_

I gave her a devilish smirk "do you and jason have experience with putting socks on doors? Ms. Mclean,I did not know that you were that type of a girl."said girl blushed and sputtered. The redness of the face was caused by either embarrassment or anger, directed towards myself.

"low blow Alex," said a short and pale kid from the back. "Back off Tomb keeper, it is all in good fun. Now, GTFO before I pop the security features."

Annabeth stepped in."stop keeping everyone from eating. We're all hungry, and we are all waiting on you to get you butt to the pavilion, and Mr. D is getting annoyed."

At this point I did not care to I reached behind me and pressed a small red button. Despite what most people think, the big red button is just a red herring. Its the small ones that you have to keep an eye on. The moment I pressed it, 4 steel sentinels emerged from the ground between the group and the threshold, blocking them from the entrance. 3 sentinels appeared in my room, grabbing Percy and tossing him over the ones by the door. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled down a note to Chiron, telling him to just eat without me. I attached it to a small mechanical messenger bird and sent him on his way. The group had finally taken the hint, and left me in peace.

I rested my face in my hands and dragged them down it and rose from my seat. I moved from my forge to my living room. Unlike most of the campers, I lived at the camp year round, and had become once of the official residents of Camp-half blood. So, naturally I expanded my residence. Like my brothers and sisters, we each have our own little room. Unlike them, mine was more of a permanent apartment that I had dug form the cabin, sloped down for 50 feet before leveling into my apartment. Consisting of a kitchen, living room, forge, my room, and a roman style bath, all of which was decorated with various cultural influences. Why just limit myself to Greek style when I have the entire world to choose form. A blend of Greco-Roman for the bath and kitchen, wide, open living room with a sloping depression in the middle for a Tatami style table, and Egyptian temple inspired room. It was a home 7 years in the making, since I first came here half a life time ago.

"So many times I tried. Yet none of my attempts succeed. Now I have nothing left. When I'm gone, who will carry the torch? Perhaps I should end it. That would shock them. They would just say my insanity had caught up. No one would miss me. All that would be left is my gear, and a home that will fade into legend. So why keep going? What is one more shroud, not for a warrior that died in battle, but some one that could not cope? I have nothing to fight for. That's all that kept me going though out it all. No goal, no cause to fight for.'' I spoke into the empty room.

The room darkend, and I felt power flood the room. I, the ever cautious person, reached for the nearest weapon, a long stave, and looked around the room.

"**Is that what you think young hero? You, a child of the forge, favored of the Trimophe goddess, think the cause has stopped? That you need a cause to keep the fight in your soul**?"

_'no fucking way. There is no way that voice is real. Especially that voice. That voice is an age old parasite that bought a fictional race of aliens to its knees, and had to create WMD to destroy all life in the galaxy to stop it'_

The voice that sounded exactly like the Gravemind laughed, echoing though out the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU! YOU CANNOT EXIST!" I screamed. At this point surely my insanity has finally broken the surface of my mind and I an breaking down.

"**Would you know fear if I said I am a monument to all your sins? What then, little godling, would the fear you keep hidden away from your brothers and sisters burst though, filling you like a **_**flood?**_" now my mind is really screwing with me. Not only did he say HIS line, but stressed the word flood? Im a positive that I am crazy.

"speak parasite, you have obviously come here for a reason, let us hear it, then I may go die in peace." I speak with false courage, because if the Gravemind is real, then I am scared shitless.

"P**eace **_**child of my makers**_**,**" and now I know he is fucking with me to scare me. "**I am not the being you know me as. Yet this voice suited my purposes in my dealing with you,**" untold relief flooded though me. _'no gravemind is good. Now I don't have to thaw 117 out of the Dawn. If I can even find it'_

"**You seek purpose, and thought it found in this camp. Yet now you are lost. I offer you a chance find a purpose, a world where it is, where others will not control you there as they do here.**" that got my attention. Yet I'm cautious. The Elderitch abomination that offers a deal wants something in return. Usually freedom or souls, or the blood of virgins. I hope its souls, that is so much easier to get. "What do you want in return? Surely whatever being you are is not offering this in return for nothing?"

"**Shrewd you are, rune weaver, yet you have done me a service already. I do not not enjoy being in debt, so here I am for you to collect**"

"what mighty task have I done for you? We have not met, yet clearly you know me. I have not been called that name in 3 years, and all who know it are dead. I made sure of it. Show your self, so that we may deal like men and not like devils!"

The room brightened and I looked around, searching for some sort of creature**. **Instead I find a young woman, late teens early twenties, with _purple_, yes _purple_ skin, long, flowing black hair that pooled on the floor, bright red eyes, and wearing a see though white nightgown. And nothing underneath. Not that it mattered. I was too busy looking at the necklace that she had on. A simple maroon cloth strip held up a small sapphire gemstone suspended between 2 opals. That is a necklace I have not seen for a long time. Its the necklace I gave to a certain water spirit that was bound in a desert prison, and the necklace was supposed to take her back to her home.

"That, does not belong to you." I spoke without thinking, and I slapped my mental image for that blunder.

"Are you sure Alex? You gave it to me when you freed me from the desert, after sacrificing your two friends to obtain it. What were their names? William and Alice? And what were the words you said to me when you hung it around me?" My heart was beating faster, pumping blood and other chemicals though out my body, prepping me for a fight. _'not possible, I saw here leave, she was supposed to stay gone. I made sure that she was.'_

"If I remember correctly it was 'I better not see you, lest I bind you to the prison again.' very big threat for an 11 year old. Thankfully I am now back a my full power, so I still thank you."

"what are you? Its clear that you are not a water spirit, though now I see it was simply a lie."

The strange woman stood up, moving around the room, swinging her hips in a manner that would leave most men open mouthed. I did not notice because I was still seething with anger. She was looking at my first armor set that I had forged when I was 8 and a half. Not very good, but I was still proud and kept if for sentimental reasons.

"Me? I'm just a simple traveler, who happen to run into some nasty people who bound me into a desert prison. And this armor set is not bad. I had an acquaintance, were he will alive, that would pay a pretty penny for it."

I am just now noticing that her voice is resonating in my mind. Whispering in my ear, yet yelling in my mind. Speaking is a low voice, putting influence in each syllable. Seducing yet commanding, comforting, yet frosty.

" Perhaps you would grace me with your name? Such beauty must have one." maybe I am laying it on a bit, but I need information, and I am not above lowering my self to get what I want. Plus it rude.

" Most people call me The Watcher." "A title, not a name." "you cannot say it." " then I will call you Victoria" At this she stopped, her body frozen. It was just a name that popped into my head, I did not know where it came from. Yet it seemed to have struck home. Or maybe she was examining the African fertility statue. I like to think its the former.

"were off task. The point is that you freed me, and now I am here to grant you purpose like you want." "you can do that? Really send me to another world?"

she turned around and gave a a small smile. It was a smile that promised forbidden things, a smile that made you want to turn into jelly rather that experience what that smile would bring.

"yes Alex I can. I can send you to a world, to live without monsters, gods, giants, and all the problems that you faced here. I am not saying that there will not be problems there, but they will be different than the ones here. You will be set, not having to worry about room and board, money or other such trivial things, just merely your purpose."

That sounded good. Really good. A place where I could just focus on what I wanted, now what others wanted. No quests, no annoying demigods wanting their gear enchanted, no gods to make my life hell because i wanted to do something that they did not look kindly upon... and no campers, there to remind me how I failed, and no one to offer sympathy to a lost flame.

"where would you be sending me? Will my skills here be put to use there?"

"i cannot tell you where you will go, but yes your skill will be used, along with ones that you will receive there to help you."

"will I be bound by the laws here? The gods and especially the Fates will have no sway there?"

The Fates and him did not really get along. No matter how much I tried, they refused to cut my life, kept telling him that he was meant for more. It was not your time they would tell me, your journey has yet to begin.

"the gods no, but the fates are present everywhere, and they will decide when to end your life. That I cannot help you with."

I sighed. It was too much to hope for. Victoria kept walking thought my apartment. I was left with my thoughts on if I did want to go or not._'what to do? What to do? A brand new world, where I can work toward a goal of my choosing, not ones others have set before me, but what I think should be done? Or stay here, with the others, people who look up too and down upon. People that say I should have done more. People that say I did all I could. Where food and drink is ash, and the sun shins sadness and despair? Clearly its not a fucking difficult decision'_

"can I pack or will you just drop me there?"

she turned around a walked towards me, hips still swinging. By now my temper had cooled and I looked at here, and my hot blooded body responded. She stopped in front of me, her body flush against mine, her faces inches from mine.

"close your eyes, and take a deep breath" she whispered. Without hesitation I did so. There I stood, wondering what would happen. Lips met mine, and then I knew nothing but darkness, as I was set upon the path to a new world. A voice echoed though out the darkness.

_**The journny of a thousand miles begins with but a single step young godling...**_


	2. Hearts, Trees, and Revelations

Hearts, Trees, and Revelations

The darkness that surrounded me was total. I tried to move, to breathe. My body was frozen stiff in an endless expanse. _'Well fuck, that bitch lied to me. Here I am, supposed to be in a brand new world full of different purposes, yet I'm stuck in an endless void, with nothing to do, and WHAT is that?'_

My internal monologue was stopped by a glowing light from below. Then I was falling. Falling and falling and falling, towards the light. At this point I was at terminal velocity. Since physics seemed to be taking a stroll, I slowed down, and inertia did not affect me, until I was standing on a large platform.

_'Well, let's see what we have. I'm standing in a large platform seemingly suspended in the void. Said platform is covered in a what appears to be a stain glass depiction of myself, surrounded my images of my life_' This looks familiar, too familiar for my tastes. Where have I seen this? This is going to drive me crazy.

So instead, I walks around and looked at the whole thing. In the center, there was a stylized version of myself in the legion armor I picked off the dead Praetor. Said armor was then reforged for my tastes, and to insult the Romans. A bright steel breastplate, tempered and colored to a deep maroon, with intricate scroll work on the edges of the armor. A white laurel with black stains, like blood, was emblazoned on the center. Black and silver greaves and vambraces each with the same scroll work as the breastplate. My khoprsh, no longer the shiny celestial bronze, now a deep, icy clear. My round shield, instead if the Greek Medusa, now a wolf head, with blue eyes. My face stopped my thoughts. It is not the youthful face I see everyday when I look into a mirror. I've aged at least 5 years. Deep shadows an wrinkles adorn my face, and the eyes hold a sadness and a pain. I force myself to look away, to instead look at the images around it.

The first image I recognized from when I got my first taste of monsters. I was a small blacked out figure, and towering over me was a cyclops. I stepped up to the image and knelt down. The memory floods back to my mind, and I'm standing there, looking down from the air onto the scene. The younger version of myself, maybe 6-7, was walking though an abandoned factory in Las Vegas. I sat down, looking up at what little stars where there.

_**KRSCREEEEEEEEEECH!**_

The wall of metal pipes that I was sitting next too were rent and torn, scattering over my head. I ran away, hiding behind a stack of tires._'what was that? Is it Ms. H? Is she back form ol...oly... that one place?'_ I gave a grim smile. I was so innocent, so pure then. 2 kids, looking about 15-17 came running through the hole, followed by the cyclops, wielding a massive pipe, and a car door as a shiled.

"COME BACK! All I want is your juicy meat mortals! Toss some all spice and garlic powder on and roast it, so juicy! I will even let you have the first bite!" The kids kept running. 1, a boy, had dark tanned skin, holding some sort of sword and a cane. Why did he have a cane? That question still bothers me today. The other was a white girl, holding a staff and a short piece of wood.

"CARTER! If we get out of this, your dead! _Ha-di!_" the girl yelled, and a strange picture hovered in front of her. The crane holding a car engine exploded, and it came crashing down. The cyclops was too fast, and deftly dodged it, and kept running after them.

"Not now Sadie! Just help me kill it!" the boy yelled back. Seeing that they were in an inclosed building, the boy, in an act that will always stay in my mind as one of the stupidest things he could have done, rant at the cyclops. I'm not screwing with you. He charged it, with no gear other than the curved sword, and a cane. The cyclops, once again demonstrating his supreme speed, smashed the pipe into the boy, tossing him to my younger self's hiding spot.

"CARTER!" she yelled, in the second most stupid thing I will ever see, forgot about the cyclops and ran to go check on the boy. For all her troubles, she met the same fate, yet he crushed her legs instead of smacking her away. Now a sane person would run. A 'good' person would go help them out. Now, with my experience, I know I am not good. At best I'm pragmatic. If being good helps me, then I am. If being the avatar of evil suits me more than being a good Samaritan, then give me horns and a tail. My younger self, had not yet reached that stage in his life. So he ran out, picked up the sword, and stood in between the cyclops and his dinner. Which I most likely just joined as the appetizer.

"Ho ho ho! Whats that I smell? A godling! And a young and skinny one! That will not do, no it wont! I'm going to have to fatten you up if I want to eat you! How do you want to be seasoned? Maybe, a nice curry rub? NO! I know! A pasta! Yes, that will let me eat you sooner, and not have to worry about fattening you up! Now, young godling, come here!"

Fate, luck and chance have a funny relationship with me. 99.5% of the time, Murphys law is always applied to me. That 0.5% is just enough to get me by when I roll that 20 on an impossible task. The cyclops took a step forward, and stepped on a rusty rivet, used to keep pieces of planes together. He fell right in front of me, and I got up and slashed his arm. He yelled in pain, rolled over and cradled his arm, moaning like a baby. That left his eye open. My younger self, following instinct, jumped up onto his head, jumped again, and stabbed his eye. Now, I was tossed onto the floor, and the cyclops was thrashing around, not bothering to pull out the sword. He just kept thrashing, until he bled out, the sword having severed a key blood vessel. The cyclops turned to dust, leaving behind a tooth as a spoil. I moved over to where they were, trying to see if I could help. The boy was not moving, blood and ribs leaking though his chest. So I went over to the girl.

"Um... miss? Miss? Are you okay?" Ah, the joy of ignorance. Of course she was not okay! What was I thinking when I was that young? Her legs were burst, nothing above the waist was even recognizable. But I was a kid. When your that young, the world just seems funny. Why do people die? They get too tired to play. Why is the sky blue? Someone crushed all the blueberries in the world and split them all over it. Why do I hate vegetables? Because their green.

The girl was in shock, I see that now in hindsight. She just stared at what was left of her legs, then the body of the boy. She was not breathing quickly. Just a slow, sedate pace. She let her body drop, and I ran over and knelt down to her.

"Hey there kid, what's your name?" she whispered stupid, stupid girl. Worry about yourself! Don't think about a little kid when your gonna die!

"My name is Alex! I'm 7 and Ms.H says that if I keep up my walking, I will get big and strong! Who was that big guy? He did not seem all that nice." Face palm, that's what I want to do to my younger self.

"I don't know. But your right, he was not nice. Can you stay here for a little bit? Just a minute." I should have just ran. Grabbed the sword and ran for all my might. But once again I am a small kid, so I did. I looked away, know what happens. She holds my hand, squeezing it, and I squeeze back. She tells me to forget about this, its a dream, and when I leave the factory, it will all disappear. She says take the sword, it will keep me safe. I say yes, and she gives a small smile. Then she is still. Instinct takes over. I roll the boys body over to her, close both of their eyes.

"Ms. H? Can you make them happy? Make them sleep quietly, and take care of them? The other nice lady said I should go, but they are cold. Can you give them a blanket while they are sleeping?" I say into the factory. A warm wind moves though the factory, and 2 blankets cover them. One has a falcon, the other a red circle with horns on either side of it. "thank you Ms. H. I should get back to my walking, I will see you at that place... what was it again? OH! Lotus casino! Yeah, I will see you there!"

I left the factory, and did not look back to see the small flame that went over their dead bodies.

_'fuck that memory. The first person I save dies. WHAT THE FUCK! What sort of game if the cosmos playing here? First them, then Alice and will, then Beckondorf, clarisse!'_ I seethed in rage, and did not stop until I had run through the Greek alphabet, forwards and back. I looked at the other images, and I did not want to experience them again. I knew what they were. Arrival at camp, claiming, training, first armor, first quest, second titan war, giant war, defending camp from Romans. The only one that did not make sense was the one before I met Victoria. It was a strawberry impaled on a sword. _'what? What is that supposed to be? How are strawberries important in my life? And why is it stuck by a sword? Looks like a gladius, Roman sword. Roman and strawberries. What does that me-'_

Oh. That's right. I gave a small chuckle. When the Romans attacked camp, the came from the strawberry field. I was one of the few campers left to defend, and I use my sentinels, and it was a slaughter. Romans would be running though, trying to get to their friends, but a sentinel would pop up form the ground and stab them in the back as they ran. The fields were red that day. In the aftermath, I was talking to Vincent, and he joked at the defense and called me 'The Strawberry Butcher" we had a good laugh about it. Until the Roman prisoners heard it. Then peace came, and now the Romans fear 'The Strawberry Butcher" such a bad name.

I took a look around the platform again, this time I see its heart shaped. Then it hit me. Like a MAC round from the _U.N.S.C Infinity_.

Hearts. Stained glass, life story, stylized self image. _'bullshit. She did not drop me into kingdom hearts. If she did, I swear on the Styx her ass is mine.'_

with that realization, 2 flashes of white shook the platform. What could this possibly be? Do I have to fight heartless? That would suck. And I REALLY don't want to deal with Sora and his heterosexual life partners, and obsession with Riku and Kairi. Honestly, that boy needs a hobby other than saving the worlds. But instead I am greeted with 2 sets of armor standing upright without support. And my jaw drops. _'no. freaking. Way. Nope, don't believe it, not possible, zero% chance of happening. But, it does make sense. They represent parts of my heart...nope not calling it heart, its my soul. But they do represent something. Only way I can see this as logical, and not me wishing I had them'_

There, standing upright are the 2 most badass armor sets I have ever seen. On the right, the Mantle of the Champion, Mage version, was standing there, in all its glory. Pointy boots, clawed right glove, arm covered in plate, spiked pauldron jutting up. Fur neckline, hood, all there. The other armor set is taller, plate and chain mail, red cloth extending from the neck to cover the right shoulder. A bright yellow gem, centered in the left gauntlet. The armor of the Overlord. Minion master. Slayer of seals. I came from sheer fanboy joy. Then I cmalped down on that joy and thought about the choices. Thats what they were, choices.

"Well, what do we have here? 2 sets of armor, from 2 different games, here to represent my choices? Shit, now I have to do soul searching... So, what are they? Mage mantle, appeals to my mind and my penchant for things to toss magic on. Just looking at it I can feel my mind opening. And visions. Thats new, never had visions before. Its...its... a tower! A massive, alabaster tower, In the middle of the desert! Mages and towers, such a cliché, least its not overlooking a stormy sea. So you appeal to my sense of magic and lust for knowledge. Charlie said I always wanted to know too much.. "

I shift my gaze to the Overlord armor "And then we have you, a great big set of plate and chain mail, and I feel power flowing into my limbs, and more visions! Lets see what you have for me now... oh... battle... war... blood... I know what you are. Your _him. _The thing I created back at the battle of Manhattan. My Avatar of War. The thing I needed to have out to keep my sanity, whats left of it, intact. You were created to shield my mind, from the fires of war. A mask, my war mask. You appeal to my lust for blood, and war, and combat. Things I still struggle with now."

Two very good representations of me. The thing that I was, then the thing I became and stored away. Which to choose? This is not something to be taken lightly. But the question that keeps coming to my head is not which one, but why? Why do I have to make a choice? I was perfectly fine before, so why do I have to choose? I enjoy the slight instability that I get from the two different sides. I'm fine with it, really I am. But, I know, that they were not. All the others that saw what I did in Manhattan, at camp. At first they called me a savior, but I passed that off to Percy. He was the big hero, defeating Kronos, even though he told us about Luke, they still hailed him as the true hero. Then Jason came along and he brought along a whole slew of problems, then he left for New Rome, and fucked that up. And who had to hold the line while they are gallivanting around Europe, I and 10 others have to hold them off. Then you call a truce in the middle of battle right as I skewer the praetor. Then you drag everyone BUT me to Greece to fight the giants, and Percy says that nothing will happen, and someone needs to stay and hold down the fort. Murphys law happens, I have to fight off a couple dozen monsters with just a couple sentinels, then you come back and tell me all about it. And I just... say... nothing...

They asked what happened to the camp, and I tell you. Everyone but except Nico and Percy call me a liar, saying that I vandalized the camp for some glory, and I just shrug it off and go to my cabin to check on my gear. And here we are. So, war and glory? Or power though knowledge?

"…... no more. I am tired of carrying the sword, for others, when I have no need. I was the unspoken champion, the warmonger, the one who saved, the one who damned. The Overlord would weigh me down, and it would make my battle lust worse." So I reach for the Mantle of the champion, brush it with my fingers, and it vanishes in a flash of light. A creak to my left, and I whip around to look at the armor. It is looking at me with sorrowful eyes, a silent plea of '_why? Did I not serve you? Did I not protect you form the fire?'_

"you did. And I thank you for it, my knight. Now I release you from your oath. No longer must you serve me to protect my mind and soul. I have returned to what I once was, now rest, let your burdens fall, and sleep." I have such a flair for theatrics.

The Overlord nodded once, and melted into the ground. Where he once stood was a new mural on the great stain glass that is my life. The knight bowed in pray, seeking forgiveness. I looked away and saw a door that was most certainly not there before. It was a solid wood door with metal rivets vertically stacked in multiply columns with no handle or door knob. Yet it was a door. I walked towards it, and it opened quickly, rising into the darkness. I stepped though and I hear a splash. I stepped in water.

_**SLAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

HOLY SHIT! I spin around and see that the door had *closed* and a metal grate was over it. I look out into the room. I am surrounded by shallow water wherever I look. On the other side is another door like the one I stepped though. In the center, equal distance between the two doors, is a small sand island, on a tree on that island. An ominous feeling grips my heart when I look at that tree. I need to get to the door, but I have to pass the tree. So I decide to give it as wide a berth as possible. But, the door on the other side is locked as well. The dread I felt worsens. I know this room _'why!? what sort of sick twisted mind do I have that I had to create this room? Was the armor test not enough? But noooooooooo, it drops me here, and I know what happens when I walk over to the tree. _He _is going to pop out then I'm going to have to fight him. And I don't even have any gear to do it wi-"_ My thought is interrupted as I stagger for a second under new found weight. I am now in full armor, complete with sword and shield. _'fuck you murphy_'I take a deep breath and walk with purpose towards the tree. This is stupid. I cannot believe that my mind pulled up this room to test me. Give me Kronos and Gaia with nothing but level 1 magi-karp over that guy. 20 feet from the tree I stop, with baited breath I wait. And there he is. Same armor, black as night, with red eyes, he steps out from behind the tree.

"Hello Shadow. Would you mind telling me why I am here, or are we just going to get on with the fight? And while we are here, would you mind telling me how much further I have to go?" Shadow just stared at me and flourished his _khopesh, _telling me that we are due for a fight. I sigh, and meet his flourish, only more flashier. He scowls and charges me. A slash, going from over his left shoulder diagonally, aiming for my left pectoral. I parry, knocking his sword off to the side, and stab forwards. He block, and my hook catches on his sword. He spins his shield, trying to wrench my sword form my grip. I let my arm roll with it, side flipping with it, so his arm is at an awkward angle, and I move to smash my shield into his arm. He jerks his shield forward, unhooking my sword, and turns, flowing into a back handed slash, going for my head. I barely duck under it, the inside of the blade passing mere centimeters from my scalp. I turn my momentum into a spin, try to knock his legs out form under him. He back flips out of the way, and distance is regained, and we stood there panting slightly. The whole engagement lasting a mere 30 second.

" look Shadow, think about it this way. I'm you, and you're me. We both know each others fighting style inside and out. Unlike link, were not programed to be beaten by our mirror self. We can keep this up, or we call it a draw, because I know that's how it really works, and since I know, that means you know as well." Shadow looked at me, processing that logic.

"so you do know how to fight without your sword. I was worried that the silly camp of yours did not train your mind. But I already know that. Good thing you figured it out. Else we would have been stuck here until you did." I stare, at Shadow, who is not supposed to speak. His voice was only slightly deeper and quieter than mine, like something belonging to a rouge in a dark ally. Who knew that he could speak? Bueller? Bueller?

The Shadow smirked and walked behind the tree, and vanished. _'I feel cheated. That could have been an epic battle. All this build-up and nothing? I would protest the writer if I could. Though he most likely has a good reason too. Probably cannot write a fight scene to save his life.'_

I sighed again, and trekked to the door. Like last time, it opened as I approached, and slammed shut behind me. Once again I am in the heart room. Only this time there are satires leading up too another platform. At this point, I've stopped being surprised so I just went with the flow. Step after step, I climbed. After what seemed like hours, reached the top of the stairs. My calves burning, my feet raw and sore, and all I am greeted with is another door. This one, instead of being the plain brown of the Water Temple, was a deep, deep maroon. I think my favorite color is maroon, if it keeps popping up. A large crest embossed in the center, and highly decpictive scenes are wrought though out the wood. Scenes of war,strife, fury and death on one side. Peace, life, serenity on the other side. At the top, the same stylized depiction that was on the stain glass mural was at the top.

_'This is it... hopefully. Step though that door and I won't have to deal with gods, destiny, prophecy, or other such nonsense. Just my goal, one that I choose. And I would not have it any other way. I wonder where I could get a new burger...'_ those were my thoughts as I reached for the door and pulled it open. A mellow blue light greeted me, and I stepped though, with no fear

That was until I landed on a hard wood floor.

"Is master Alex OK? Should Moss'es fetch a sobriety potion? Moss'es knows Master Alex enjoys his drink, but Alex should really not drink so much..." a squeaky voice inquired _'what?' _I looked up and was met by neon blue eyes. Accompanying said eyes were large bat like ears, a pointed noise, short stature, and a blue toga.

"I'm sorry, who are you? I seem to have fallen somewhere new." WTF was going on? I land in a room, greeted by something that should be in a JKR book, and he, at least I think its a he, calls me master?

"Master seems to have forgotten again. Have no fear master, Moss'es will fetch the last Memory potion. Nice healer Meldwich says thats the last one and that you wills be all better. No more forgetting about Moss'es, or Cerberus, but between Master and Moss'es, he would not mind id your forgot Cerberus." the little thing disappeared with a loud _**crack**_, and reappeared a moment sooner with the same sound. Before I could say anything, he, and I still think its a he, poured the 'potion' down my mouth.

_Memories flooded my mind. Growing up in a villa that I did not know (The citadel),my father and mother (Allison and Lorenzo Vey'ron) learning about the history of the family(The most Ancient and Noble House of Vey'ron) my first bout of accidental magic(I was lonely so I conjured a Snake, which I named George, playing with it and listening to it talk on how much Africa had changed though out the years) mother's death (involving a muggle car crash when we were out looking for good movies, died on impact) fathers grief, the drinking, the distance growing between us, until he died of severe alcohol poisoning. The funeral, being informed by rights of magic I was now Lord Vey'ron, Keeper of The Wards though most of the properties and titles could not be gained until I was 15. Hoping to get a wand, only to find out in the family library that we crafted our own wands. The Father helped the son. Becoming the Special Director of the OFA. Being assigned by the senate to open relations with other magical governments..._

"... Well... Harry Potter universe... I am so, going to have fun with this..." I gave a devilish smirk that Lelouch Vi Brittania would applaud me for. OH NO! None of my shows have been created yet!

"CURSE YOU MURPHY! HOW WILL I WATCH DOCTOR WHO NOW!"

"...Does Master need a moment to rant?" this elf was good.


	3. Quick Pack, With an Entrance

Quick Pack, With an Entrance

Ah, hogwarts. Such and old, powerful school. It has been a year since I arrived in HPU, (Harry potter universe) and what fun ha it been. Learning about my family history, new forging techniques, and the runic enchantments! SO MANY! SO MUCH POTENTIAL! I think I might have some flashbacks to show my self them. Had to reforge my armor and sword though.

I was really excited about getting a wand. I mean, massively excited. What kid when they were younger when HP first came out wanted a wand and that Hogwarts letter at 11? But alas, simply buying a wand does not work for the 'Ancient and Noble House if Vey'ron', since we have an international agreement with all wand makers saying that we cannot buy theirs. So, family tradition states that we make our own. The father help the son, mother the daughter.

Since there is a lack of family, I have had to go through the library and look up all the books on wand craft. And I then chucked them all out. How have they never decided to try using multiple or even hybrid cores? Reinforcing the wood with strength enchantments? Even trying to make wands out of something a little more durable?

So I decided to fuck with the laws if the universe a little. So that's how I ended up with my 12 inch wand with a celestial bronze handle, (courtesy of the Alex that I took over and Victoria) and dark wood, with a thestral hair core. Good for offensive magic. A hidden dagger in the base as a back up weapon when I cannot get to my staff.

I always wondered why their are no magical staffs in HP. It was bit until the later books when JKR gave some specifics. Used for siege magic. No limiter, draws directly from core. Usually leads to magical exhaustion or death. So I went though the library, found all I could on staff making, and chucked them out. Once again, innovation has stopped. Wand and staff making has not changed in the last 350 years. The entire wizard community has been frozen in time. As they say, innovation is born Of necessity. And it necessary that I have a staff. What sort of bad ass wizard would I be if I did bit have a staff? I am determined to at least say "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" So I made one. That completely defies all the accepted staff making procedures. Maybe It will join my wand in a forging montage flashback. Little taller than me , a foot and a half celestial bronze blade at the top, (the last of it that I have) 59.5 inches of magically infused cedar, and a bright jade sphere set at the bottom for decoration. I like to call it the Staff of Uwuthie. Unlike the wands that siphon off a small amount of magic and shape it, and their staff which does the same thing, just bigger, I went with what Bioware did. The staff is just a focus, to direct my will into the world. From magic core to reality, that's all it does. With it, I can affect gravity, weather, and do impossible things that the other magic users would seem as magical to them as muggles see the 'normal' magic. With the staff, I have the power of GOD! But only up to the point where my magic core is not exhausted. _'I'm gong to have to fix that. Cannot run out in the middle of a fight. Maybe I can find way to store magic in an item and pull it out later? Like a magical battery, I can charge it, and siphon off to fuel my spells...'_

Thoughts of all the possible thngs I could do flood my mind, and swell up, ready to burst. Until...

"Will Master Alex be needing help with his bags?" Moss'es inquired. Moss'es has been a gods send. Helping me manage the villa, insure that there are enough Galleons going in to off set the ones going out. But he does have a habit of breaking my train of thought right when I'm about to defy all sanity. But he does do a good job with the estate. Honestly, the whole villa and the land that it is situated on is completely unplottable. The whole thing is insular from the rest of the world.

"No thanks, just need to grab my armor from the forge. Have you seen the journal? I seemed to have misplaced it again, and the return phrase is not working."

" is master sure that he is saying the right one? Remembers when you's accidentally dropped it into the well, and thought the phrase was 'Beam me up magic'?"

Cheeky little elf. But I let him get away with it because he is funny. And that's what really counts. Weather or not he is funny. "Where is Cerberus and Mercer? They said I could bring Mercer, but Cerberus has to stay. Honestly, if then let Hageid keep Fluffy in a locked room, I cannot keep Cerberus in the forest. Besides, he is not even fully grown! At best he is the size of Mrs. O'Leary."

Moss'es gave me a scowling look. I chuckle on the inside. He and Cerberus do bit get along. For some reason, one head thinks it's a threat to me, one thinks is food or a chew toy, and the last one like him. Moss'es in the other hand dislikes him because the keep stepping in the roses.

"Soothsayer and Mutt are waiting out in the on the driveway. Does Master have everything? Wand?"

"Check"

"Staff charm?"

"Check"

"Armor and shield charm?"

"Check"

"Trunk?"

"Che- nope don't have that." I ran upstairs and gabbed the featherlight trunk. All my books, robes, cauldrons, and other bits and bobs all there. Even the journal, which the pass phrase was swordfish. The password is always swordfish.

I walked outside and looked around. This was going to be my last time here for awhile. I spent so much time and money on it, I should get a trophy. Take that Ezio! And its not going to end up being destroyed next book!  
_"Are we ready to go? I cannot wait to see their facesss when we make our grand entranccce. How many people do you think will wet themselvesss like hatchlingsss?"_

"Stop putting so much emphasis on you 's' sounds. Don't be like Nagini.

I turned around and am met by a King Cobra, slithering along ground. At 7.5 feet, smooth flat head, with a black and gold patterning, Mercer had been a friend 6 weeks since I got here. I've always loved snakes. The fact that JKR made them symbolize the Dark arts, erked me. So, with much research, trial and error, and very deep pockets, I was able to create a ring that let me talk to all animals. I spoke normally, and they had it translated to them. They spoke in their language, if they had one, and I would understand it. Fantastic thing it is. Only problem was the enchantment itself. The different types of magic between here and back home are a pain. Magic here seemed to be bound by that pseudo Latin, and if there was no spell, you had to create it. To create it, you had to spend stupid amounts of time to break down exactly what you want. Then put it back together in a mathematical equation, which does not even have anything to do with real life math.

So instead I just made a rune glyph. So much easier. Magic back in HW (home world) was all about intent. If you have the will, funnel it into the thing, tell it what to do, and it does it. Nice and easy. Here though, it looks that who ever designed the standard for warding, enchanting, and runes, made is a difficult as possible, a small mistake and it ends up blowing up in your face, and you're most likely dead. Trying to make a good rune array is like trying to read Gallifreyan. Impossible unless you know it already. Thankfully I brought magic with me, since... its in me... and did it that way.

" come on Mercer, best not keep them waiting any longer. If my timer is right, the portal will open in 2 min, and we make our entrance that way." I walk down the garden path, heading to the Archway that will take us to the Hogwarts grounds. I thought about taking the train, but that's not nearly grand enough for my tastes. Why roll in with the first years, when I can up stage Crouch Jr.? Mercer slithers along behind me, tongue flicking out now and then, trying to remember the smell as long as he can.

_"*sigh*, I am going to miss this place Alex. All the rats and rabbits running around. For free! How will I eat? I will not be allowed to hunt in the castle, and you cannot just order rats and rabbits for me."_

"Don't worry Mercer, I have already made arrangements with the Headmaster. You will eat dinner at the same time with the rest of the school, but you will have to catch it outside. The House elves will release something for you to hunt, and off you go." 30 second until the portal opened up. I glance around, wary of Cerberus. 2 of the three heads did not like me leaving, and had tried on multiple times trying to convince me to either stay, or let them come with me. 10 seconds. I look back as the archway glows portkey blue, and a green fluid appears, separating the two sides.

_"come Alex, we have hatchlings to scare and cups to win!"_ with that, Mercer lunges though the portal. I shake my head, and start to make my way to the event horizon.

**"**_**Wait for us!"**_ I turn just in time to see something big, and furry crash into. I realize its Cerberus, after I told him NO numerous times. On instinct, I try to grip his fur and drag myself onto his back, yet I fail and am thrown though the portal ahead of me. My last thoughts, as I sailed though the air were as follows.

_' I hate murphy. I hate murphy. And I am not going to enjoy the bruise I get when I hit the stone floor and get sent skidding along it. Fuck my life'_

**POV CHANGE AND LINE BREAK**

Harry Potter and co. were sitting at the Gryffindor table, having just finished dinner. Ronald Weasley, was sitting,with a content smile on his face. Hermione Granger was still fuming at the fact that there were house elves at Hogwarts. The whole of Hogwars was done eating, and all were waiting for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, first class, Chief warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and lover of lemon drops, was making the start of term announcements. After informing them of the expansion of the list of banned items, he proceeded on towards the most important piece of information.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, who had just made a very hammy entrance. Really when you think about it, thunder and lighting, massive door slam, all makes for a very interesting character. "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizrd Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. His twin was right next to him. With the same amount of shock as the other one that was standing up.

"Actually, I am joking. It will not be the Triwizard Tournament that some of us are familiar with. Instead of three schools competing for glory and honor for their schools, it will be four! It is with great pleasure that I announce the first ever, Quadwizard Tournament!"

"You're JOKING!" said George Weasely. Dumbledor then informed them that he was not joking, and proceeded to to tell them about it, that 3 schools, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and some school called Visa, (Hermione gasped when she heard the name) would all be coming to Hogwarts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving later on in October, and the Representative from Visa would be arriving later on tonight. There were whispers all around the hall. Who would be entering? What were the tasks going to be?

"It is also my pleasure to inform you that we will be getting a transfer student for this year. He was not able to attend the previous years, due to certain complications, and will be transferring into the 4th year. And, if my watch is not broken, should be arriving any moment." with that, he took out his wand, and waved it at the door. The entire hall turned as one, looking out into the entrance hall, trying to see who the representatives from 'Visa' were. Not 15 seconds after the doors opened, there was a loud crack. Wind flew out into the entrance hall, as a green portal opened up in front of them. Some students were screaming, others holding onto each other, trying to not get blown over and off their chair in the gale force winds. Just as quickly as the wind started however, it stopped. Where the portal stood, the air shimmered. And from that portal, a 7.5 foot long snake came though. It looked around, seeing the cowering students, and flicked it tongue out.

_"not bad, not bad. The hatchlings cower like prey, but Alex will love it all the same. Now, where is he? Where is the young boy that speaks the Noble Tongue? I can smell him, but not see him. SPEAKER! WHERE ARE YOU? Don't make me track you down. The hatchlings are cowering enough as is." _Harry, meanwhile, was trying to look as small as he could. Talking to snakes had gotten him in enough trouble second year. And now here was one again wanting to talk to him, calling him out. He was perfectly fine to not say anything at all.

_"Fine. Be that way. I'm coming to you and if I have to bite every single person in this hall to get you to talk than I will."_ and the snake did not make an idle threat. It began moving towards his table, fangs bared, reaching for the nearest person. The bite would have happened, if not for another body that came shooting out of the portal.

"WAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-uheyyyyyyyy yyyyyy." He crashed into the Gryffiondor table, sliding on the table, until he came to a stop in front of the Golden Trio.

"ughh... ow... that is either gonna hurt in the morning." his eyes opened, and he let out a pent up breath. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him. He looked at the trio and gave a small smile. "hello Daniel, Rupert, Emma. I would love to stay and chat, but I have something to take care of." he moved slowly, groaning at the pain that he was experiencing.

"Everyone, I would like to introduc-" "Not now Headmaster, I am being chased. When I get out into the entrance hall, lock the doors behind you. I need to send something back." He slid off the table, groaning. He stood, unsteadily, and walked towards the door. With each step, there was a darkening of a red aura on his arms.

"Whatever you hear, don't open the door. When the noise stops, then come get me. If I am asleep, ask Mercer what to do. He should know." With that, he raised an arm, and wrenched it back. Two Phantasmal arms appeared, glowing a slight red haze, gripping the door before yanking on them, pulling them open. Out in the hall, everyone could see a cerberus, all three heads growling.

"I am sending you back, and there will be no cow for the next month because of what you did." The phantasmal arms followed him out, gently closing the door behind him. When the doors had fully closed, the was a massive bark, followed by the sound of flesh meeting stone. Mcgongall turned around and glared at the Headmaster.

"ABLUS! You're just going to send him out there? To fight a cerberus? What are you thinking?" she shrieked, making her displeasure and anger clear. Dumbldore, however, still had that twinkle in his eyes, and a small smile on his face. "I am thinking, Mini, that we are going to live in interesting times..." The school however,was too busy hearing the sounds that were coming from the other side of the door.

"I TOLD YOU," _**crack! **_" TO STAY," a massive thing smashed into the Grand Hall door, making it buckle. "AT HOME! YET YOU COME HERE," a high pitched yelp, followed by a large crack appearing on the door. "AND YOU MAKE A FOOL OF US, WHEN YOU KNOW," another yelp, this time with small whimpering. "HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO THE CITADEL!" silence, followed by the same series of sounds that came before the portal opened. The howling of the wind could be heard though the door, if only for a moment, before there was silence.

"What do you reckon happened?" whispered Ron, with a face that clearly said how much he wanted to redecorate the inside of his pants. It was a testament to the sheer silence in the Great hall, that his whisper might as well have been cannon fire in a 1X1 room. As was the tradition of the bright minds of the next generation of wizards, who attended the be magical school in Britain, mass speculation spread though out the hall. Is he dead? What was a cerberus doing in Hogwarts? What were those arms? Is he single? Did you see the way he smashed into the table? Is that his snake?

Each person had their own theory on the stranger. Some where entirely plausible, others were just as fantastical as a fan of a series writing to their heats content in an authors universe. The students grew very loud, very quickly. Until there was a single, ominous knock. They became silenced, and held their beath.

"Open up Albus, he is back at the citadel," a muffled voice greeted the silence from the other side of the door. Dumbledore quickly waved his wand, and the door creaked open to reveal the boy. His clothes were stained with blood, a light gash on his forehead, but was standing tall, with a small smile.

"It's not Halloween, so I cannot say there is a Troll. But, I can say though, it has been a very eventful night, and that we should all head off to bed." he gave a big smile, then promptly collapsed, dead to the world, and dead to his already growing reputation. In the coming week, there would be much speculation about him. Since no one was there to do damage control, the rumors would spread like _fyndfire_, and his reputation would only grow. But he did not care, because he was dead to the world. Hogwarts and Magical Britain, though not knowing it, would be vastly different than the way that Joanne Rowling, AKA J.K. Rowling, had set it.

_**AUTHOR NOTES**_

**Hello everyone! These past two chapters I had forgotten to put down some A/N, so here I am. I will usually put out A/N when I need to inform you of something, so this is what that is, and will have to cover the things I meant to say at the end of the other two chapter.**

**Chapter 1: I had started this story as a challenge to myself, wanting to see if I could write in the first place, and the fact that all the crossovers all had the same basic thing. Demigod went to Hogwarts, or harry was a demigod, all taking place in the same universe. What ever happened to the old things? Dropping people form one world into another? The PJO series has so much potential for OC, but everyone focused on the usual MC's. That's how alex came to be. I'm not going to say a lot on his character, and I plan on fleshing him out as the story goes on. I am not going to devote a large amount of time on the HP characters, as we should all know how they act. It's the interaction with Alex that will be focused on, not the HP characters. I think some of you were wondering about his sword, and that was explained in chapter 2**

**Chapter 2: This chapter was supposed to give back story on Alex, get an insight on his mind and his thought process. I took the idea of the inner world from KH, though Alex refuses to call it his heart. It shows a general depiction of his life, and how he really is on the inside. Not the crazy 14 year old kid that he shows the camp, but the depressed veteran, having lost all the drives his life. I give him his first taste of death young, and kill of other characters form a different series though still takes place in the same universe, as it gives me some wiggle room to play with his psyche. The reason that he has a Khopesh, is that it's a link to his past, and symbolizes his protection. 'The strawberry butcher was just to lighten up the chapter a little, though I might make more of it. The armor scene is self explanatory, and mage armor is BA. Shadow Alex, take from that what you want. It is too good to tell.**

**This chapter: set up for the year, got wand, staff, and the grand entrance at Hogwarts. The first year in the HP world (pre-school) will be told mostly though flashbacks or pensive scenes. The scenes will be explained when we get to that.**

**I am also looking for someone to beta read, and would like more feed back in the reviews. The first 3 chapters were all stream written, no planning ahead. I am glad with the way it turned out, and will keep going on with it. AND, I will be changing the tasks. Anything you guys want to see, let me know in the reviews.**

**Until next time, **

** Speaker of Babel,**

** AKA, Galdivier**


	4. Visits and Towers

Visits and Towers

There was not enough hours in the day. I hated that I was bound time. And the need for sleep. So I had devoted a decent chunk of my life looking for ways to void sleep so I can get more done. From reading, to forging, to catching up on my shows, I always wanted to do more. Form mortal means, caffeine and monster, to immortal, magic and others, but nothing worked. The human body is not designed to be run 24/7. It needs sleep, for the body to reform cells, and the mind to retain and sort though information. So, if I cannot stay awake, might as well work in my sleep.

That's what I did while I was laid up in the hospital wing for a week. Went though my head, went over memories, sorted things out. Worked on that magic storage device. The results were not promising.

You know that state, when you are asleep, yet you're aware of what's going on around you. But when you wake up, you can't decide if it was a dream or not? That's where I was. It was weird. Poppy coming over to give me potions, Mercer warding her off, the headmaster coming to check on me, and talking to Mercer. That bastard took my ring! How did he even know? We were gong to have words when I woke up, let me tell you.

I wonder what's happening in the school right now? How far has the stadium been built? How is Daniel, Emma, and Rupert? The other nameless extras and others whose name I cannot remember?

"Are they all you care about? What about little old me? I don't get a thank you card or anything?"

Left eye twitch.

"What are you doing here? I was under the impression that I was done with you."

I turned around and am greeted by a woman. Most men when they dream of women, are very good dreams for them. Most demigods when they dream of women are more cautious, seeing as our dreams are rarely just dreams. When I dream of women, I usually want to rip my heart out. They usually take the form of a certain daughter of Demeter.

" what? Am I not allowed to visit you? Not even here for a full day and already in the Hospital wing! I think you beat Harry already."

I gave her a combined glare/scowl. _'Don't get angry... She is just trying to get under your skin. Don't give her the satisfaction. Keep your cool, and you can make it out of this with your mind still intact. At least, as much as it used to be.'_ " no, you're not allowed to. And I think that Daniel will outstrip me by parsecs before the year is out." I turn away and start walking into the darkness, waiting for my mind scape to reform. "Since you are here, might as well say what you have to say." The last word was barely out of my mouth when I was violently turned around, and was met by piercing red eyes as my body was made flush against hers.

"Why are your eyes red? Just the iris, not the sclera? If you're powerful enough to send someone to another dimension, why keep those eyes?" Once again, I demonstrate the fact that you should think before you speak. Or at least have a viable escape plan. As I gaze into the eyes, the change, from a burning red to a warm brown.

"Is that better? What was it that you said? 'Even though looks are nice, I much prefer your soul. Not that you're not good looking.' Isn't that what you said to Elizabeth?"

Beat.  
Beat.

The mind scape that reforming slowly was forced to refrom quickly, into sharp relief, being fueled by fury. A Rubric Marine phalanx forms around us, bolters blazing with warp fire, aiming at the Woman.

"Don't say that name. In here, I am god, and you the tolerated guest." I put as much authority and hamminess as I can into that sentence. She does not look even fazed. Not even when I compress the space around our bodies. I was safe, since it's my mind, but hers is not. Instead of being intimidated, she just smiled and removed herself from my body, and walked over the line of 7 feet tall thousand sons husks. Like before, still swinging her hips.

The Rubric marines hefted their bolters, aimed, and fired. 50 bolters sung their staccato song. The mind scape lit up with warp rounds, and the bolts streaked to their target. If it were any other, the bolts would have entered the body, and detonated from the inside. In the case if the woman, the bullets phased though her. _'Fuck. Guess she does have some power.'_ I wave my hand, and the marines disappear, waiting on my call or when someone tries to enter my head.

"That was not very nice you know. And after all I have done for you?" She said this, without looking at me, and walking deeper into my head. Like she owns the place.

"Shut it witch. Why are you here? I've been in the hospital wing for about 6 days, and I positive that when I come out, there will be a thousand rumors about me." If I thought see was going to answer, I was wrong. Instead, she turns around an gives me a coy smirk.

"Do you like witches? Looking around through your head, I see one that you do like." She changed, like she did with her eyes, but it was the whole body. Where there was a woman with purple skin, impossibly long black hair, and warm brown eyes, stood someone else.

Golden eyes, smooth white skin, and long green hair that flowed to her lower back, clutching a large orange plushie. The shifting maelstrom that was my mind scape changed to suit her new form. Instead of the constant movement, there was a hall. And a large foyer. If I did not know better, I would have said the entrance to a mansion. But with her current body, and the fact that I was wearing a black and gold blazer, told me everything. It was a clubhouse.

'Nani?'

The woman gave a small smirk. Just like he had always seen. "This is your favorite witch, right Alex-kun?" All said with that infuriating smirk.

Beat.  
Beat.  
Right eye twitch.

" fine! I get it. You have power," not really, she just happens to know that when I see something, I think about all the things that go with it. "And now that it has been established, can you tell me what you want?"

She gave me a blank look. Then she turned around and walked up the stairs. I gave a over dramatic sigh as I climbed the stairs following her. I kept my distance, trying to figure out what she wanted. 'Cannot go with the three basics. She want something from me. What is it I don't know what it is but I do plan on finding out'. She kept walking until we reach a balcony, overlooking the school grounds. I find her looking over the grounds, arms resting on the rail. I join her and look out at the sprawling grounds.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Find that Purpose yet?"

I gave her an appraising glare. "Why does it matter to you? Any debt we had between us had been paid." I turn back to the view and really look. There are no students here, which ruins the image for me, but it's nice. I see the city lit up, glistening lights strung across the city, pushing back the night. I hear laughter echoing across the city, a multitude of voices, all belonging to half forgotten people. 'When did it become night'?

"Just because the debt is gone does bit mean anything, boy." The cold voice shakes my head out of the arrangements of lights, and I focus back onto her. Gone were the slightly glazed eyes. Gone was the emotionless mask that fooled me when she first changed. Now I saw what was hidden behind it. An imperious and frigid gale stared at me, daring me to talk back.

"I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. It would do you well to remember that, demigod." That voice. Will keep me awake tonight. I wisely nod my head, and the mask is back. Very quickly.

"Good! Now answer my questions. And I might make it worth your while..."

Blink.  
Blink.  
Left cheek twitch.

The last sentence was said breathlessly. While moving closer. In a seductive manner.

"That's cheating!" I exclaim, anything to keep my mind going and not grinding to a stop with fantasies. "You know my head, and you're using it against me!" I quickly step back, my face is flushed beyond all belief. 'PULL your self together Alex! This is your head. You are better than this. Keep it in your pants, and don't think about the rest!'

But the damage was already done. I knew it, and so does my mindscape. It created the Room. 'Fuck' **(some things have to bee seen. link 1 in ****profile)** I backpedal, trying to get some distance, yet I end up falling into the bath. I flail around, trying to get some purchase in the slippery stone floor. After making a fool of myself for 2 min, I finally pull my self up and out of it, and flung myself into the tile. I gaze up at the ceiling, admiring the beautiful depictions, that seem to move.

And what has she done this entire time? She is just looking at me the entire time, with that infuriating smile in her face. I gave her a #2 death glare, the ones that stopped monster charges in their tracks. Her smile just gets bigger, and sits down in the floor, her feet hanging in the water.

Ok! Fine, I'll talk. Just...stop!" I plead. She keeps in smiling, her golden eyes twinkling with amusement. "Please?" I ask, with no small amount of desperation.

"I'm still waiting," she said, in a melodic voice. "Yes, I am enjoying my time. And yes I have found my Purpose."

"Oh? And tell me, Alex-kun, what that Purpose is?" She leaned it, her green hair obscuring the light shining in through the window as it covers my face. Hazel eyes meet golden. I struggle to remember what I was going to say. I had a deep, philosophic goal, one that would take lifetimes to accomplish, and would keep me occupied till the end of my days. Yet all I can think about is how elegant and wonderful those eyes are. Like molten Imperial Gold, when I visited Camp Jupiter forges. For a full minute, that's all I can think about. It was not until she flicked my forehead did I stop.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? I thought you were going to tell me what your Purpose is? Or do I have to... convince you again..." she trailed off, with a mischievous smirk. That puts my mind back to where it was before I was lost at golden sea, and I quickly pick up the fumbled ball.

"I realized that back at Camp and that entire world, that the Purpose that I devoted myself was not for me. It was for others that I fought, because they asked me to. Not because I wanted to. I was content to let Percy and his bunch take on the world, leaving me to my own devices. He was the Big Damn Hero after all. But nothing that I wanted to fight. I fought for, what some would call selfish reasons." I paused to take a breath. Why am I saying these things? "i wanted nothing to do with the Second Titan war, Charlie got killed. Even then, I just put all my time into building sentinels. Only when I had lost MY other friends, did I step out into the world. Not because the world was going to be destroyed, but because I wanted revenge. And when the whole Giant war happened, I was still doing my own thing. Until they decided to leave me behind to go gallivanting across Europe!" my voice rose in decibels, until I was shouting. I took a moment to calm myself. Where is this anger coming from? "once again, I was happy to stay I my little abode, until the campers came asking for my help. And I did help them. Not because they asked me too, not because it was my duty, and differently because it was right. But because they would have taken away MY THINGS!"

once again, I was angry, shouting at the top of my lungs. What is wrong with me? I thought I had come to terms with this a long time ago. I knew all of this already, so why am I so angry with it now?

"So? What does that have to do with your Purpose? All those are, is reasons that you fought, not your purpose." I thought about that. What was my Purpose there?

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Nothing... I had no Purpose. I sat up, moving her out of the way, and gazed into my reflection from the pool. Like my Soul room, the Veteran was looking back at me. Still with the same sad eyes, still with the same broken soul, but with a small smile on his face.

"i guess I don't have it yet. I thought my Purpose here was to enjoy myself, and change things around to be better. But that is not good enough. I want something more. Something I want to be my purpose, because it is just... right. Not right, in the sense of good, but right that it is THE Purpose for me." The reflection's smile grows bigger, and he gives a small nod. I see some of the despair lift off him. I was engrossed in my thoughts, until there was a weight pressing down on my left shoulder. I look towards it, and am met by green hair. All the fight and enegry that I had built up was gone, leaving my muscles sore an weak. I rest my head on her head, and we just sit there, looking into the water.

"Thank you C.C. Thank you for removing my tunnel vision." "C.C? I thought I was Victoria?" I let out a small chuckle.

"with that face and body? That's C.C all the way." we sit there, in silence,enjoying, or at least I am, the silence. My mind is moving so slow, the environment just sucking the energy out of me. At least until I remember my earlier question. Turn to look at her, and see that she changed back into 'Victoria'

"why are you here?" I was now calm, having returned to my previous sate of mind, before she came in. she sighed, lifted her head, and I was again met by the red eyes. Unlike the molten gold, these were a bright maroon.

"like everyone, I have a purpose. And you still need to find yours." cryptic as usual. Does her purpose have to do with me? Why am I so special? Why do I deserve this chance?

Anymore thoughts I had on the subject were quickly silenced, as a harsh white light lit up the room. "i guess I will see later Alex. Try and find your purpose soon. I don't want to get bored." she whispered into my ear, then I was dragged into the light, and I knew no more. At least, not from this vies...

_**POV AND MAJOR SCENE CHANGE**_

It was late on September 8th, a mild Autumn day, that the Representative from VISA awoke. Alexander, a boy of 14, with medium length dark brown hair, sharp facial features, and the oddest color combination of hazel eyes, came out of a medical coma. For most people, going toe-to-toe with a cerberus and walking away with all limbs intact if a feat of note. He would have been up sooner, if not for the interfering of a cretin Cobra.

Alex looked around and realized he was in the most hated wing of the school (at least according to the students.) Instead of the Muggle shirt and pants he was wearing when he first arrived, he was in the bland white pajama cloths worn by those under the care of one Madam Pompfrey. Said Madam, was fussing over at her desk, going though paperwork. _'what paperwork does a school nurse have to do 1st week into the school? Who could have been so injured that they would need to go here right...away... oh, that's right... hehehe...'_ Alex gave a small cough, and she looked up, surprised at first, then stood up and made her way over to her.

"well well well, look who's up! Gave us all quite a scare. Honestly, taking on a cerberus, even a pup at that, was stupid! Honestly, what were you thinking? Not even here for an hour..." her rant went on for some time, and she was casting diagnostic charms on him, checking up on him. At least until there was a loud _hiss_, and she stopped to look around. She must have forggten about the snake that had stood vigil over Alex's body.

"Mercer! Be nice to the Madam. She is just doing her job, and why are you here? I thought you would have been out hunting mice. Or owls. Or dragons. Have you not worked your way up to dragons yet? I leave you alone for a week and you have nothing to show for it?" Alex admonished, in fake anger. He was happy to see his friend safe, and not dead, as he would have thought the staff, or at least the students, would have made an attempt on his life. Mercer, just looked at Alex, then gave a soft hiss. Alex was doubtlessly confused, as it was a hiss, not words.

He looked at the nurse, and saw that she was looking very uncomfortable. "Madam pompfry?" she looked at him. "where is my trunk? And, more importantly, my wand?" she turned around, went over to the large cabinent, and took out his wand and shrunken trunk. She slowly made her way back over to him, careful to avoid the snake, and handed them to him.

It was a great relief that Alex had his wand back. Not that he was like wizards, who could do nothing without his wand, but it was something that he made, and having something like that near him always made him calm.

"if you will excuse me, I must go inform the headmaster that your awake." she left in a hurry, and closed the door behind her. Now that Alex was alone, he went over to his trunk, enlarged it, and set about getting dressed. Off were the ugly hospital pajamas, and on were the bland Hogwarts school robes. He would love to be in his VISA uniform, but he was a Hogwarts student now, so he must wear the roves. _'honestly, plain black? Not that black is bad, but nothing else? And they have so many layers! And outer robe, inner robe, and slacks with grey sweater, and a FUGLY TIE! Who designed these? Because I can tell you, Tim Gunn did not.' _He also found all his armor and weapon charms, his signet ring, and his Camp Half-blood necklace. He was just about to slap on his War gloves, when the Hospital wing door opened.

He turned around, and saw Dumbledore walking towards him. Alex's eyes went straight away to his hands, where his jade Beast Tongues ring was resting on his pinky finger. "Alex, my boy, it is good to see you awake and well. You gave the students quite a fright with that cerberus." the Headmaster spoke like Alex always thought he would. With confidence, and joy, making you feel safe and secure. That you could trust him with whatever you had to say, and he would accept it, and help you though whatever problems you had. Here was a dangerous man, and Alex was looking forward to playing the Game with him.

"And how are you feeling this afternoon 'ron? You seemed to give all of us quite the scare." _'how long are people going to go on about that? When I meet everyone, they better not keep asking how I am feeling. I might end up killing someone sooner rather than later on in the year as I planned'_ Alex was, needless to say, irritated with the headmaster. People would just say he was doing his job as headmaster, coming to check on him. And normally he would agree. Alex did not have anything against Dumbledore. He just did not like the fact that he thought he knew better than everyone else, and they all seemed to agree with him on everything.

"I'm fine headmaster. A little thirsty and hungry, but other than that, I am doing well." Mercer gave a hostile his, and barred his fangs at Dumbledore. He turned to look at the snake, "No need to worry Mr. mercer, I will return it." he then pulled off the jade rind and moved to hand it out to Alex. Only to then stop, when he realized that Alex's wand was pointing at him, face stern and set in a scowl.

"You will have to forgive me headmaster, but don't take another step closer. People call me paranoid, and I have good reason to be. _Wingardium leviosa_" The ring floated off Dumbledore's hand, and floated gently to Alex, who then put it on the bead, careful to not touch it. When you came from a place that had people always messing with your stuff, you learn not to take anything from people with out at least checking it thoroughly. He turned back to Dumbledore, his face having returned to the normal smile that he wore. "is there anything else headmaster?"

Dumbledore gazed at Alex, the normal twinkle, having dimmed, trying to pierce the hazel eyes. "yes, actually. Since you have not been sorted yet, that will take place this evening after dinner. The contractors form The Citadel have finished building your tower, should you wish not not sleep with your housemates, and they have also begun on the stadium. You will receive your schedule after you have been sorted." There was only a small amount of warmth in his voice. Nothing like how he speaks to Daniel. They maintain eye contact for another minute, each refusing to back down. They would have kept going, if it were not for the intervention of a school nurse. She quickly pushed Dumbledore out, and returned to check on her patient.

After determining that he was indeed as fine as he said he was, Alex gathered up his supplies and made his way out to the grounds. He had looked over the ring, and after finding that there was nothing different about it, slipped it on his middle finger on his left hand. As he strode across the grounds, for the first time, he let it sink in. _'I'm at Hogwarts. HOGWARTS! 9 year old Alex, were here. And I get to meet everyone! Harry, Hermione, Ron, Gred, Forge, Draco, Daphnee, Severus, and all the others! I'm at a school where they teach magic, and its British! Everyone knows all the fun stuff happens in British boarding schools!' _ thoughts like these kept a smile on his face as he remembered his younger days.

"In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since... not that he did, and it was actually Fitzgerald that said it, but still, that line is a great set up. Just replace father with whoever your trying to make sound good, and BAM! Instant sage and Gandalf status. But that time is now long gone..." he had with a happy memory, then went down. As it usually did. He pushed it form his mind, trying to forget all that he has done, all that he wa-

THWOMP!

He was not paying attention, and his face collided into a wall. _"heheheh... prehaps you should not focus on your thoughts, and instead focus on the walk. You just came out of the hospital wing, I don't think that you want to go back."_ came the teasing voice of Mercer. "hey! I'm gone for 6 days and you decide that you can get all uppity? Don't make me send for Shiva, I'm sure she is wondering where you have gone." Mercer stopped moving, gave him a glare of loathing, and went into the tower.

Alex just then realized that was where he was at. He stepped back, and looked at the tower. The tower design was pulled from his memories, wanting to stand out, seeing as this would be the permanent residence of the exchange students from VISA. People liked to call it a tower, seeing as it was only one structure that rose above the ground for 50 feet. Stone the color of pale sapphire, smooth as a still lake. A constant, moving pattern of facets and breaks, moving back and forth, giving it an organic look. A large door, distinguished by the darker color of the stone., and a single window half-way up the tower were the only breaks in the moving stone. Alex went inside, and looked around.

Where the outside was a sapphire color, the inside was an earthy brown. A large room, with cubby-holed walls filled with scrolls and books. A massive table, enough to fit 50 people, took up the center. A grand fireplace, with The Citadel coat of arms hung over it. Off to the side, a staircase led to the his chambers. To the left, a door, which he knew led to the underground common room and dorms. He went upstairs to his room, filled with all his moments from the Villa, set his trunk down, laid down on the bed.._"sleep Alex, I know what you went though in your mind. I will guard you and wake you."_ Alex, though half open eyes, nodded, and took his nap.

**And that is the chapter! Next time, Alex meets the sorting hat, he brings his 'Toys' and the golden trio try to figure him out. Join us next time!**

**Galdivier**


	5. Introduction, Guards, and Houses

Introduction, Guards, and Houses

Sleep is wonderful. It lets you forget the world, and you get to lose yourself in Dreamland, though most of us don't really remember it. I love sleep. I recommend everyone get at least 9-10 hours per night. I love sleep so much, I would marry it, and have sleepy children. Alas, it is not meant to be. Because when I sleep, Dreamland does not like me running though its fields. They are filled with horrors and demons, from my past, and whatever I can think up of in the darkness. Even though I love sleep, I fear what it brings.

My dreams during that time between when laid down on my bed and dinner that evening were proof of that. I would have been content to do what I normally do, and work in my dreamscape. But that only gives me rest, not full sleep, which I need. That night, I knew I needed some actual sleep if I was going to be able wow the school with my personality. That does not mean it was nice.

You've probably heard that when demigods sleep, we have visions. And most of us do. Whether or not we remember it the next morning, is a different matter altogether. I remember talking to a son of Morpheus telling me once, its only the ones that we remember that we should care about. Granted at that time, he was half-asleep when he said it, but still. So let me show (or tell you) what I remember

_Blood curdling screams..._

_creatures of metal ripping flesh in half..._

_A hollow roar, echoing across a body filled field..._

_A human, standing against an unholy union of monster made of steel and skin..._

And that was when I woke up, screaming at the horror I saw. I was gasping for breath, and the room seemed so small right then. It took me 30 seconds to stop screaming, and another 4 minutes to get my pulse and breathing rate down to normal. _'what the fuck was that supposed to be! I thought I was done with this shit! with no gods and anything otherworldly,, this was supposed to stop... and yet, here I am, right back to where I was before...' _ I cradled my head in my hands, trying to sooth the massive headache I now have. I feel something scaly and warm slid up and coil gently around my leg.

"_Alex,was it another nightmare?"_ a gentle voice spoke. I knew it was Mercer, but I did not speak up, struggling with the headache, which had somehow gotten bigger. The same visions were flashing though my mind, repeating in and endless cycle. Mercer waited patiently for me, knowing I would speak when I was ready.

"yeah... it was... oh, Mercer... it was... so much death... I could see and feel each person dying. Billions of people, all dying though out wherever I was." my voice came out in a hoarse whisper, sore from the screaming. Mercer laid his head on my thigh, trying to impart comfort in those slitted eyes.

"_is it like the ones from before? The ones that you told me you had when you were back at camp?"_ still in that same, gentle voice. "worse. Almost as bad as when I first got here." that brought up bad memories. When I first got here, I was racked with night terrors, from the wars and all the things that I had done. I thought it was the dead of the Underworld, demanding punishment. Not that it really was that, but it made sense, seeing as I had not had any before I came here. A last curse, from all those that dies. Monsters, friends that I failed to save, people that I killed.

"_hush now little one, they cannot hurt you. The ghosts of the dead care not for the living. They stay gone and buried, and cannot touch you here."_ he hissed. Somehow the hisses came off as comforting.

"That's the thing Mercer," I whisper. I moved to get off the bed, and he uncoiled form my leg. I made my way into the kitchen, passed the granite counter tops and yew table, and made my way over to the bar. I stepped behind and opened up the bottom door, and pulled out a bottle of Johnnie Walker Red. Grabbing a glass, I poured a healthy shot. Setting it down, I reached for a small shallow bowl, and poured some in as well. Mercer slithered up onto the table, I tapped my glass to the bowl, and we drank. I from my glass, he from the bowl. As I waited for him to finish drinking, I went back to my room and put on a change of cloths, blue jeans and a solid dark blue shirt. I dropped myself onto the couch, propped my feet on the obsidian coffee table, and stared at the ceiling.

"The vision wasn't about the past Mercer. I thi... I think... it was about the future. Nothing I saw made sense in the current time." I drew a shuddering breath, as more images flooded my head, revealing more.

_An orb of blue light, hitting a something that looked like a bird, sending it flying back..._

_A massive creature, with a small head and a crab like arm, crushing people into a wall..._

_a tall, gray woman, with a massive stomach and horns, screeching at something with 4 eyes..._

I pull myself from the vision, slightly winded. _"The future? You told me that this would happen often to the people at camp, but you told me that beside the one that you had when you were 8, you did not get them."_ Mercer had finished with his drink, and slowly mad his way over to me. I don't know why he likes to drink, I would have thought the taste of alcohol would have disgusted him. But he was right, I did not receive visions, at least not at the rate others at the camp did.

I summoned my wand, and cast a _Tempus_ charm to check the time. I still had a half-hour before dinner, and that was more than enough time to get ready. I sighed and slowly heaved myself form the couch. _'that nap was not nearly long enough. I hope they all appriciate the effort I a putting into this'_

"Hey Mercer, which gear set should I wear?" appearance was the key tonight. How I dressed was going to reflect on how the rest of The Citadel was viewed. I walked into the dressing room, and looked around. There were rows and rows of every type of cloths. From casual to formal, muggle to magical. From working outside in the fields, to state dinners. From wedding cloths, to war armor, everything that you could conceive of wearing, was here. _'I doubt the TARDIS has a larger selection than whats in here'_

"_lets start looking over here...'_

_**POV AND MAJOR SCENE CHANGE**_

The residents of Hogwarts entered into the hall, chatting and gossiping like their usual selves. Most people wondered why dinner was slightly earlier than usual, but most really paid it any mind. Most did not include a certain group of 3 Gryffindors, but then, nothing really does apply to them. We join them as they sit down, and they are discussing why exactly dinner was slightly earlier, because they have nothing better to do. Its not like they had a defense teacher who was quite possibly insane, or a tournament that would feature a previously unknown school. No, their topic of conversation was on dinner. At least between the two boys. The one girl in the group had her nose in a book, which noone could see the title too, and was not paying attention to the boys.

"-at possible reason could there be for them to have dinner early?" asked the raven haired boy.

"who knows. Though dinner earlier is nice, but I think there is something else going on." said the red haired boy. The conversation would have gone if they were not interrupted by a gentle tapping on a glass. The duo looked towards the sound, to see Dumbledore calling for the students attention. One of them nudged the girl, drawing her attention from the book, and they all waited for the Professor.

"I am sure you must be wondering why you have gathered for dinner earlier than usual." some nods at this statement were made in the hall. "As you know, the representative from VISA has been in the hospital wing following him removing the cerberus from the school. I am pleased to inform you that he has made a full recovery, and will be joining us for dinner this evening." whispers went though out the hall, because everyone knows that any announcement must be whispered about.

"He will be making his introduction momentarily, and then he will be sorted into a house, than we will all feast to celebrate. I must remind you, however, that you will hold yourself in the highest regard as representatives of this school. Each and everyone of you is an ambassador for Hogwarts, and to an extent, Britain, its self. Now, with out further delay, allow me to re-introduce our transfer student and representative from VISA, Alexander Vey'ron."

The students turned their heads as the great hall opened to reveal a hooded man. Some people gasped, to make it dramatic. Others whispered about it, and some were simply stunned in silence.

"bloody hell! What in Merlins name is he wearing?!" someone half asked, half shouted. Most people agreed with the voice that came from Slytherin table.

He was wearing what appeared to be a mixture of leather and metal armor. The top half of his chest was clad in a dark gray metal. The bottom of his face was obscured by a dark red Bevor, with a fur lined collar. His right shoulder was covered with a spaulder that also covered his upper arm, colored a mixture between deep reds and blues. A vambrace with a wand holster and a clawed gauntlet covered up the rest of his arm. The upper part of his left arm was uncovered, though his shoulder was covered with a metal pauldron and, what appeared to be leather, fingerless glove covered his left hand . The lower part of his body was covered by a leather shirt. A broad leather belt, with a polished silver buckle, in the likeness of a dragon, was around his waist. Leather covered the upper half of his legs, and bottom half in greaves, with pointed boots. Both of which appeared to be made of the same metal as the rest. A bladed staff with a green orb set in the bottom of it adorned his back. It gave him the appearance of an armored traveler.

He strode into the hall, with a confident gait, like he owned the place. The voices in the hall died down, and was only broken by the sound of metal hitting stone. Each step was measured, all equally spaced apart from each other. When he reached the end of the center aisle, he gave a small bow to the staff, and turned back to the students. He reached up with his left hand and removed the hood, revealing the boy that they had all seen 1 week earlier. His piercing hazel swept the hall, lingering on certain students longer than others, then he spoke.

"My name is Alexander, and I represent the Vey'ron Institute for the Study of the Arcane. I hope that though the year, we can all get to know each other, and be friends." he said this in a cultured voice, dripping with charisma, that made you want to listen to him. He said it with a small smile, letting people see him as friendly, but the silence in the hall still stretched.

Some people jumped when he clapped his hands together, with an even bigger smile. "Now that the formalities are out of the way, let me change into something more comfortable." it was then that he glowed with a light blue light, that obscured everyone's vision of him. When the light died down, instead of the armor that he was wearing before, he was wearing a solid blue shirt, black slacks, what the muggle borns recognized as chucks, and a deep red duster coat.

"so much better! You would not believe how much I dislike wearing that. Not because its uncomfortable, but because everyone is usually put off when I wear it!" he was met with silence still. But no one knew whether or not he cared, because he just plowed on.

" Despite what I said in my formal intro, let me start again, because I'm more comfortable now. Once again, my name is Alexander Vey'ron, though just call me Alex," he got a very stern look. "unless your using my last name, then use Alexander. It flows better that way." this was accompanied by a small grin. "now a little about me. I'm 14, my birthday is September 30th, I'm a Libra, my favorite color is deep maroon, but only the right shade. If its not the right shade, then it just look ugly." he gave a small shudder and screwed his face in disgust at the thought of it.

" I spend a lot of my spare time forging things. I also love to enchant them. OH! And runes. Runes on armor is the best. I love to read, staring up at the stars, and long walks on the beach during twilight." some people giggled at this, mostly girls. "when I am not doing these things, like to exercise. Usually by sparing with people, though my morning jogs are nice." more giggles. "what else, what else... I feel as though I am forgetting something..."

"_what about me! Aren't you_ _introduce me?"_ most people heard a hiss, 1 person understood it, and they all turned to the source. People then gasped, because seeing a snake making its way though the hall is apparently worthy of a dramatic gasp. The snake looked around curiously in the hall, casually flicking its tongue out, then followed by a yawn. Most people did not realize it was a yawn, and shrieked while backing away from the snake, thinking it was going to bite them.

"That's right! Everyone, this is Mercer, my friend that happens to be a snake. Not my pet. Mercer, stop showing off and scaring them and get over here. Honestly, some times I think you do it just to make my life difficult." _"but Alex, I do enjoy making your life difficult. It is what warms my coldblooded body"_ the snake gave a small chuckle as it made its way over to Alex. Most people were, at this point, pale with the thought that someone had a pet snake.

"laugh it up scales, and I will tell Horus to bring Shiva with him." retorted Alex, while glaring and pointing at Mercer. Harry heard the snake stop chuckling, and glared right back. They held the glare for a moment, before he slithered on down and curled up Alex's body.

"what else... OH! And my guards! I completely forgot about them." he reached into his pocket and pulled 2 small figurines from it. They were too small for anyone to get a good look at, he placed them in front of him, about 3 feet from eachother.. He flicked his wrist to get his wand, and raised it up. "_et dilataveris animant!" _he pointed his want at each in turn. Nothing happened. Some snickers were heard form the tables. They died down when there was a **CRACK ** and 2 _beings _stood there._._

The first one was female. Her face was what most would consider beautiful. A medium length pointed nose, large green eyes, porcelain skin, and straight black hair. And what appeared to be... pointed ears. Yes. That's right. Pointed ears. A slim and, what most would call fragile, figure, encompassed in part armor, part dress. The upper half of her body was covered in a gray, flexible armor, with miniscule glowing runes etched throughout it. The lower body was covered in a long, white skirt, with a single red stripe going down the middle, also etched with glowing runes. In her right hand, she held a spear, made of the same material as her armor, though differently colored. She gave off the feel of the warrior goddess, and that was the feel that went into her design.

The second one, standing 6 feet 8 inches, was colored with primarily in red, though golds and blacks were on the edges of the armor in the pattern of branches. Where the other had a helmet, this one wore a hood that completely hid its face. The only thing that could be seen where 2 small, green fires that burned where eyes were supposed to be. A long, flowing black cloak hung from his shoulders, pooling at behind his feet. In his right hand he held a double-edged longsword. The pommel held a agate gem. The handle had lines of silver curving though out. The blade extended out from the oval-shaped cross guard for 4 feet, before meeting to a lethal point. The whole thing was wreathed in a sort of red glow. In his left hand, he held a large, boxy pistol, the barrel of which was wreathed in a blue-purple fire.

"let me introduce you guys. The guy on my left is SCL-001, but I call him Vader" Vader inclined his head slightly. "The lovely lady on my right is SCL-002, but she likes to be called Taldeer, probably because of where I got the idea for her frame" she gave a small bow. "these two will be following me around as my guards, even though I argued that I did not need them."

Taldeer turned around and looked at him. Even though you can't see her face, you could tell she was not happy. "Alex, no matter how much I would have loved to stay at the Villa and catch up on my shows, you could not go a week without someone trying to kill you." the voice she gave off was light and melodic, and echoed far to long in your ears, with a slight... ethereal quality to it. Alex turned his eye on her.

"Don't start with me Taldeer! Its not my fault that you didn't record Three's Company. And besides, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! And Don't put your misplaced hostility on me because I have not finished LIIVII for you. The materials I need to have him feel right is taking me longer to craft than I would like" Alex retorted, indignant at her thinking that he could not take care of himself

"will you two stop? I'd rather not this turn into another 4 hour argument, and keep these people from their dinner." came an exhausted voice, in the form of a sigh. Every eye turned to the new voice. It was a deep and rich baritone, not unlike James Earl Jones. In fact, that is the same voice that was programmed into him. Alex nodded his head, and turned to the staff table and addressed the headmaster.

"well Michael, I think I have held up the school long enough. Shall we get on with the sorting then?" Alex inquired. Dumbledore look confused for a moment at being called Michael, but nodded his head. Taldeer and Vader moved off the the sides of the hall. People trying to edge away from Vader, and people looking at Taldeer as she moved. A stool as conjured and Alex sat on it. Mcgonagall walked over with the Sorting hat and placed it on his head. "Thank you Maggie,"said Alex, then he was quiet while the Hat sorted him.

_**POV CHANGE**_

'so! Leslie, tell me, what did you think of my intro? I thought I could have been a bit friendlier, but other than that, I think it went well.' there was a chuckle in my head, and I recognized it as the Hat. But I don't feel like calling him Leslie, so I sill call him Mr. Hat. I think that Lacus would be proud of that.

"_well, well, what have we here? Someone that's not from this dimension... and with knowledge of whats to come! But that's not important... no... a son of a god! Well, that certainly IS new.."_

'yeah, I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourself. It would only cause problems for me, and others. But that is not why I am here. I'm here to get sorted. So, do your thing.'

"_alright then, lets see here... courage in spades, no doubt. From where you came from, it was needed to survive. Gryffindor would be excellent... not a bad mind, but only with certain things..."_

'yes, yes, yes, I know that. Tell me what I don't know!' the hat is being slow to piss me off, I know he is...

"_no need to get testy now. You're loyal, but only to those that earn it... but your cunning and ambition... those are what make you who you are..."_ uh-oh. Slytherin would not be good for me right now.

'NO! Not Slytherin! I need to build a reputation that will let me carry it though out my life here! I cannot be tied down by the stereotype that anyone that goes into that house is evil.'

"_surely you know that not how it works. I sort you where you should go to. Not where you want to go."_

'bullshit! You put Daniel in Gryffindor when you said he would be great in Slytherin. I know I would be great for Slytherin, or any of the houses!' what is with me! Why am I being so hostile... oh... I must be experiencing the laws of this universe. The hat lays bare all, and I really come out now. Plus, my nerves are stilled frazzled from the vision.

"_fine, fine be that way. Where do you want to go then?"_ he asked tiredly. My internal timmer told me I was now on the chair for 3 and a half minuets. I sighed, and reigned in my temper.

' I'm sorry. I just... just put me where I need to go. You have seen what I saw in my head. I need to be some place that will let me prepare for it.' the hat was silent for a moment, and I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"_very well then, better be..."_

"what?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"WHAT!?" I hear Taldeer and Vader shout off to the side.

"what!" that makes 3, and 10 will always be the best doctor.

There was applause from the Slytherin side, no applause from the Gryffindors, and minor applause form the other 2 houses. I jumped off the chair, pulled the hat off, and put him down onto the stool. I looked it right into it's sewn eyes. I pointed a finger at it with my #4 glare.

"you bastard. You knew what I said, and you thought to yourself, 'you know what? Fuck it, I am going to screw with him.' and that's why we are here now." I turned around and too a couple of steps down the aisle. "I refuse to be a part of Slytherin. I renounce my house, and will be part of no house."

"I'm afraid you cannot do that Mr. Vey'ron. You must be in a house." I look up at the staff table and see Dumbledore looking at me, with a bight twinkle in his eyes. I threw my hands into the air.

"FINE! It's too early to be dealing with this shit anyway. Come on Taldeer, Vader, were going back to the tower." I turned around and walked towards the entrance hall. "good bye Mr. Hat, I hope that you get that mouth sewn shut." there were mutterings about the way I was acting, not that I cared. I was pissed. How was I supposed to build my character now?

"Haro, haro?" came an innocent noise from the hat. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. The hat was giving me a Cheshire grin. That cheeky git!

"you want to play like that then? Fine. Mr. Hat," I looked around for something. A 3rd year Ravenclaw was writing something in a book. It looked like a diary. I ripped the diary from him, along with his quill and scarf, tossed him a few galleons to keep him from complaining too much, and drew my wand. _"conspirantes et mutabit"_ I whispered over the items. They floated up, compress together, forming a sphere, then changed the color into a bright pink. The thing dropped onto the floor,quivered for a second, then 2 flaps emerged from the sides,along with a loud squeal of 'haro, haro!' "meet Mr. pink"

leaving the pink mecha to roll around and draw in a small group of girls, I stalked out into the hall. I am going to have to change my plans now. But, that is a matter for tomorrow. For now, I am going to sleep, hopefully without the nightmares. _'I hope they serve coffee tomorrow'_

**Well guys, that's chapter 5. the two spells are just words spoken in Latin. The phrases are 'enlarge and animate' for the figurines, and 'combine and change' for the mecha. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

**Till' next time,**

** Galdivier **


	6. Stripping and Classes

Stripping and Classes

_**PAIN!**_

That is what I woke up with. A massive amount of pain in my stomach. It was like a hellhound was eating my stomach from the inside out. I jerk to a sitting position, clutching my stomach, letting out a feral moan at it. I quickly run through the list of possibilities of what is wrong with me. _'internal bleeding? No, I haven't been in a fight yet. Poison? I don't have a beazor on hand, and I have not eaten anyth-'_

oh. Duh. Not eating anything solid for a full week would make my stomach rebel. I sigh an check the large grandfather clock. I woke up really late, and only had 20 minutes before my first class. Wait! I don't have a class schedule. Well, guess I better go and get ready.

I step into the bathroom antechamber, and look around. There are 3 doors in the tile filled room. 1 on each side of me and 1 in front. I remember looking at the plans for the tower, and other than the workshop that would be set aside for any future Citadel students, I had not really paid attention to what the rest of the tower looked like. So I take a stab and open the door on the left.

Inside, I am greeted by a almost pool like tub. I mean, it looks like the old Roman public baths, but smaller. Maybe its because its only for 1 person? I banish that thought, because it is clearly meant to have more than one person. I step back into the antechamber, and head left, to the door that is in front of you when you first walk in.

This one, seemed like a prison shower. No single places for people to shower themselves. There were 6 shower heads, arranged in a semi-circle. Under each, were places for people to sit and let the water hit them. What was the designer thinking when he built this place? That I would be having orgies and need such a massive place for people to shower at once? I wouldn't put it past them though... the architect that I hired was in the middle rankings...

With a shake of my head, I went back into the antechamber, and head for the door on the right of when you walk in. This one was more normal. There were two there areas of the room a large tub, easily able to fit 2 people comfortably was connected to the wall on the right. In the center, there was a sunken area of the tile, where it looked like it could be a hot tub, judging by the jets that lined the sides. Off to the left, there was a large shower with a glass door, also able to hold at least two people comfortably. I smile at the antics of the architect I hired. Clearly someone put him up to this to try and put me higher in the rankings.

I opt for a quick shower, knowing that I have only 15 minuets before breakfast ends. Although I would like to spend a much longer time washing up, it will have to do. I towel off, toss on my *shudder* school robes and that FUGLY green and silver tie. I look around my room, wondering where Mercer, Taldeer, and Vader is. I shrug, and make my way out of the tower, making sure I have everything a Citadel citizen needs when in a foreign country. I hope they serve coffee...

_**POV AND MAJOR SCENE CHANGE**_

Once again, Hogwarts was demonstrating its mastery of gossip. In the time from when Alex left and breakfast the next morning, there were so many rumors, someone who was writing a story about his life would spend 2 hours and a lot of painkillers to reduce the amount of pain in their hands when recording them all. The atmosphere in the hall was excited, seeing as no one had seen him from the night before.

So it was unlikely that Alex would escape notice when he entered the hall as quietly as he could. Were it not for the fact that his guards were stationed in the hall waiting for him, he might have had a chance. But, when he sat at the Slytherin table, trying to get something solid in his stomach before classes, the noise in the hall quieted down a little. Not that he noticed. Alex was sitting down, piling food on 7 different plates, oblivious to all that was going on around him. Including a three man group consisting of a blond haired boy, and two massive goons flanking said boy, came sauntering towards him.

"Oi! Vey'ron, what do you think you're doing? I thought you said that you didn't want to be apart of Slytherin? Why don't you go sit with the Gryffindors then." the heir to the Malfoy fortune drawled, leaning over Alex, while Crabbe and Goyle flanked behind him.

Alex just looked up while gathering his food still. A smile broke his face, and his eyes lit with glee.

"Tom Felton! Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you!" he gave an appraising look over Malfoy. "though I did think that you would be a wee-bit taller. Guess you still have to grow a little." he looked down at himself and sighed a little.

"I on the other hand, will not be growing again anytime soon. I was the same height for 8 years, and in the span of 6 months grew 2 feet. Wonder how long I have to wait this time? Maybe I can take a growth potion..." Alex trailed off, his eyes sparking with thought and possibilities. Malfoy had a confused look on his face, only for a second. He looked at the amount of food that Alex had gathered, and gave a disgusted snort.

"are you going to eat all that?! Not even Weasly would eat that much. Do you not eat enough at home? Parents can't even afford to feed you?" "Look Felton, I just want to eat in peace. I have not had anything solid in the last week, because I was in the hospital wing. Please leave, and let me enjoy my breakfast, for the 7 minutes that we have left"

The insults that Draco tossed at him were like a ball bouncing on the ground. It did not even phase him as he finished his harvest. He flicked his wrist and had his wand out. Draco had thought his insults, however small, would affect him, and already had his wand in his pocket, and drew his wand.

Alex was not even paying attention, as he transfigured a cup into a large burning bowl. Not understanding, they watched as he emptied six of the seven plates into the fire.

"Hephaestus, Hecate, Aphrodite, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, accept my offering, and guide me." the people that had noticed watched as each plate was emptied into the bowl. The smoke that was let off from the burning food smelled wonderful, like someone was cooking in their home. When the offerings were done, the flame flashed, and extinguished itself. His task done, Alex turned to his plate, and was about to start eating, when Draco interrupted him again.

"What was that supposed to be Vey'ron?" _'such a simple question, but such a complex answer. How should I answer it? Mhmmmm, I wonder...' _"well Tom, I was offering food to the gods. Simple as that. And before you ask, it is my, what some would call, religion. Now, once again, leave and let me eat in peace. I need some food, and I don't like answering questions before I have had my coffee." Alex's voice took on an annoyed tone,though he kept his face mostly blank, with a small furrowing of his eyebrows.

Draco, however would not budge. His demeanor became aggressive, and pressed further. Most could not hear him, because they did not notice Alex had placed a privacy ward in the area. No one could hear them, though they did see the scowl deepening, being denied his food. They also noticed Draco getting redder in the face. And everyone did notice when the ward shattered and Alex yelled out.

"THAT'S IT! I GAVE YOU ENOUGH WARNINGS!" Alex violently stood up. The goons, sensing violence, move to intercept. Crabbe was met with a violent uppercut that knocked him out instantly, then Goyle met the back end of Alex's foot in a roundhouse kick. With out breaking the momentum, he grabbed Draco violently by the scruff of his robes, and with a flick of his left wrist, had a blade at his throat.

"I kept telling you Tom! I just wanted to eat my meal in peace! But nooooo, that was too much to ask for!" Alex's face was in fury, each word came out in a snarl. The staff had finally noticed that something was amiss, and came to investigate.

"MR. VEY'RON! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING!" came a fury filled Scottish voice. Alex looked up, and saw the headmaster, headmistress, and his head of house stalking towards him, with wands drawn. Alex quickly regained control of his anger, cursing himself for falling for this and losing his temper, and retracted his blade. He gave Draco a small shove, sending him stumbling back to his goons, who were just now coming back to the realm of consciousness.

"Forgive me professors, I seem to have lost my temper. I apologize to Tom, and will accept any punishment that is within reason" Alex curtly responded. They had finally reached him, and he did not like what he saw. Severus's face was mostly blank, but the scowl held anger. Mcgonnagall's was in thinly suppressed rage, her wand pointed firmly at him. Dumbledore also had his wand out, but it was not pointing at him.

"20 points from Slytherin for threating another student! And a months' worth of detention with Severus." the Transfiguration professor said, voice dripping with fury. The potions Master chose this moment to step in.

"we are also going to have to confiscate your weapons. They are not allowed on school grounds." his voice also displayed fury, but it was more controlled. Alex for his part, was looking with minor shock. What did they think that they were doing? Taking away his gear? That was his life blood! His mind racing at the speed of light, he thought up of any way to keep them. It was after the thought involving a three ring circus, a troll, and a basilisk, that he remembered. They were not able to pick up his weapons, and even if they could take them, they would come back to him. He sent a silent '_thank you_' to Percy for letting him take a look at the magic of his pen.

"All my weapons? As in every weapon I have on me. Is that right? I just want to make sure that we understand each other." their fury still evident, they nodded their heads. Thus Alex began the process of disarming himself.

The first thing that came off was his gloves. He rolled up his left sleeve, and revealed a vambrace. He undid the straps, pulled it off, and set on the table, bottom up. There was a contraption that let a hidden blade pop out. He rolled up his right sleeve, revealing a similar vambrace, but with a wand holster. He removed his wand, and thumbed a small button on the handle. A 10 inch blade emerged from the bottom of it, glistening bronze. He then clenched his fist, and another blade emerged form the vambrace, this time on the top. He examined it a moment, before removing it as well. The teachers were about to speak, but he held up his hand, telling them to wait.

He then took off his outer and inner robe, revealing, above his undershirt, and a leather vest, adorned with small daggers. 6 were in holders going form his left breast diagonally to this stomach, another 6 lined his abdominal area. He took each one out, and placed them on the table. At this point, no one in the hall was eating, all of the looking at Alex. He reached behind his back, and seemed to struggle for a moment. Then he pulled out two wooden handles. He also thumbed 2 small switches. From each, a two foot long, single edged sword emerged from them. He then set those on the table, and removed his belt, which held numerous pouches, and set it on the table. Then his pants came off, following by gasps from the assembled audience.

The fury on the teachers faces when this started had subsided, and instead were replaced with shock. But Alex paid them no mind. Instead, of nothing underneath his pants, interlocking, hardened leather pants were underneath. It also revealed more weapons. On his left leg was a metal cylinder, which turned out to be a quarter-staff when expanded . On his right leg, in a holster, he removed what some recognized as a gun. It was a more streamlined and aesthetically pleasing than the one that his guard held, who was still not in the hall. His left hand then gripped the charm bracelet on his right hand, and he pulled it back. There was a shimmer of light, and the staff that they had all seen him were when last night materialized in his hand. He repeated it for his left hand, this time drawing a curved, sickle sword. He stood for a moment, in thought, then he made a sound, reaching down to his boots. After fumbling with them for a moment, he pulled off his boots giving them a hard rap on the soles, and a blade popped out from each of them, and set them on the table.

The silence and shock in the great hall was deafening and immense. Alex had just unloaded an entire armory in the middle of the great hall. The shock was evident on the faces of the assembled staff as well. Alex thought it was all really amusing.

"Mr. Vey'ron... what are these?" asked a rather nervous Mcgonnagall. Alex just gave her a curious look, then explained what each one was.

"The gloves, when I focus on them, can send out either fireballs, focused bolts or spread out lightning, and are enchanted to cast banishment or summoning. The Vambraces each have a rune enchanted blade on them. My wand also has a blade that come out of the bottom." he paused, giving them each a chance to look it over. "I always wear spell resistant clothing, thus the vest and pants. The daggers are Throwing knives, designed to pierce magical shields. The single edged short swords are Japanese _kodachi_. My belt contains vials of anti-poisons, Dark Crystals, a Swiss Army Knife, healing potions, demi-bombs, and my phone. Quarter-staff for non-lethal, and my personal bolt pistol." Alex got this all out in one breath. He looked at them, took a deep breath, and went on.

"The sword that came from my bracelet is my _khopesh_, and is a priceless family artifact, the staff is the same, which you all knew I already had. The boots were not my idea, but Kyle had some good ideas."

The staff was still looking at him like he was crazy. Granted that a good portion of people that he met would agree. Snape was the first one to recover from his shock. "Dark Crystals? Demi-bombs? What are those?" Snape was a person well trained in the Dark Arts, and he knew a thing or two. So when he does not know something about it, best pay attention kids.

"Dark Crystals, when shattered, create a wide area of darkness, which obscures all vision, normal and magical. Demi-bombs are a trade secret, and I cannot reveal their purpose to you." The Citadel had its secrets, and he was determined to keep them. But telling them about the Dark Crystals, because all it required was the proper mixing of ingredients and enchanting. The Demi-Bombs, on the other hand, were not something to be explained to, especially to non-legion members. The next person to recover from their shock was Dumbledore.

"Mr. Vey'ron, what reason would you need to carry an arsenal on you?" Dumbledore quietly inquired. Alex gave him a look that just screamed 'are you stupid?'

"I am from a country that has been cut off from the rest of the magical world for the better part of 1200 years. I'm in a foreign country, who would like nothing more to get at the secrets in my head. I am at a school, that for the past 3 years, has had its security breached numerous times. I am also going to be competing in a competition that has a notoriously high death rate. And, as a staunch follower of Murphy's law, something will go wrong. I am just being prepared for the worst. That, and Clarisse always had an ambushed planned for me, so I became paranoid " Alex finished his little speech, speaking quietly, though his voice held much power.

"You are welcome to try and remove them from the table. Or, I can save you the trouble, and tell you that you can't, then we get into an argument where you demand that I remove them and hand them to you. When I do, you will fail to hold them, and so I don't have to narrate it any longer than I have to, I will just say that you end up letting me keep them, as long as I swear not to use them on another student without just reason." Alex then crossed his arms, waiting for them to pull themselves together. The hall had broken into whispers, and Alex sighed. _'knowing this place, there will be all sorts of rumors now. I bet 10 galleons that someone will claim that I am going to be the next Dark lord. They would only be half right though...'_

The teachers went into discussion, occasionally glancing at Alex, who just stood there not really caring about the world. He was however eying the food on the table with obvious gluttony in his eyes. Snape tried to pick up one of the items. And just like he said, they refused to be parted from the table. He then took out his wand and tried to move the via spell,but that proved fruitless as well. After a couple of minutes intense discussion, they agreed to the terms as set before. Alex gave a nod, then went about rearming himself.

By the time that he was done, people started filing out of the great hall for classes. After Alex expressed his displeasure at the heavens for him not being able to eat, he went to his first class of the day, Charms with the Ravenclaws...

* * *

Alex walked into the Charms class with an air of despair around him. Saying that he was 'put out' would be saying that a flashlight gave of light next to a supernova. But he quickly schooled his features, and sat down on the right side of the class, and put his head down, waiting for the proffesor. He tuned out the class around him, only waiting for Flitwick to arrive, while trying not to let his stomach kill him. When he finally did arrive, he looked up to see that he was surrounded by 'claws.

He did not remember that there was no real school unity, and the side that he had sat on was the Ravenclaw side. Directly in front of him were the students of Rowena, not paying attention to him, and to his left, the Slytherin house was all glaring at him. For what reason he did not know. Flitwick had then got up on his stand, and was lecturing them on the charm that they were supposed to be learning. Something about summoning. He had taken out his quill, only to jot down design ideas for when the forge was up and running. They mostly consisted of ideas for the magical battery, but also for something that was a bastard child between magic, machine, and flesh.

_'I would start with a metal frame and base, giving durability to the overall construct. Skin, organs, and flesh would be grafted on and magically bound, probably a combination of HW and HP magic... using HW magic, give it semi-sentience, ability to be summoned and dismissed... use HP runes for soul bind, durability, flight and other things...'_ this train of thought went on for awhile, and since he was not paying attention to the class, he did not notice that someone was calling his name until his quill was yanked from his hand. He looked up and saw that the professor had summoned his quill, to demonstrate the charm.

"Mr. Vey'ron, would you care to join us? Perhaps you would like to share with us all what you find so important?" came the squeaky voice of Flitwick. Most people called him demure. But Alex saw that underneath it, he was as stern as Mcgonnagall when pushed.

"I was just simply jotting down some notes, things I found interesting about the class so far, and some other ideas." the reply was quick, and it aroused suspicion that he was not paying attention. The professor asked if he could demonstrate the correct use of the summoning charm. In response, Alex removed his wand, pointed it at his quill, and summoned it back, silently. After a brief pause, where the professor was starring at him with glee, gave 15 points to Slytherin, for the correct use and the fact that he did it wordlessly.

After that, he just sat there, expanding on his ideas, waiting for the class to end. _'I thought that these classes were going to be difficult, but then again it is only the 1__st__ day for me. But it is 2 weeks into the year...'_

A slightly less depressed Alex made his way to the Transfiguration class. Looked liked it was going to be a double class with the Gryffindors. He arrived later than most of the class, and this time he clearly saw the lines that were drawn in the class. On the left were the Gryffindors, and on the right, the Slytherins. There were no open seats on the Slytherin side of the class, and he assumed that he would feel the fury of the Gryffs' if he sat with them. By chance, the only open spot was on the Gryffindor side of the class was next to Harry.

_'what to do? Do I try and sit with Daniel, and declare myself _persona non grata _to the Slytherins and possibility be shunned by the Gryffindors? Or do I make a seat for myself on the Slytherin side, showing some house loyalty?'_ he thought about it, until Mcgonnagall came into the class. She gave him a pointed look, indicating that he was holding up the class. He gave her his own look, saying that he understood it. So instead, he went with option 3.

He removed his wand, and transfigured a stone desk and bench from the class floor, and sat down, waiting for the class to begin. He was complimented on his work, and the class went on without anything interesting happening. That is how he approached all his classes. He decided not to sit with any of the houses. It was with hindsight, that that one decision had set the whole schools mood towards him. The school year went on until 1 week before the other schools were set to arrive, and that week would be marked by the fact that Alex would be hostile to anyone who approached him...

**well guys, there is chapter 6. next time, we discover what would cause Alex to be so stressed, and the other schools arrive. Reviews help the story, and I am still looking for task ideas. I already have 1 planned out, but I need 3 more. **

**Galdivier**


	7. Revelations

Revelations

I was in the underground observatory when I found it. After taking the time to explore the tower more thoroughly, I had discovered it, along with a selection of books from the Uwuthie library, and a large dueling arena. The books were nice, and the dueling arena helped me keep my skills sharp with the conjured golems, but it was the observatory. Star gazing was a hobby I had picked up when I was 10. Something about the way the cosmos just lines up so that we can see it so well from earth is breathtaking. Watching and plotting the heavens as they made their nightly journey across the sky helped me fill the long summer hours when I had nothing to do.

I had finally found out where Vader, Mercer, and Taldeer disappeared to. Turns out that they were exploring and mapping the castle while I was dead to the world. Making sure that nothing was out of place. They had placed Argus Eyes all over the castle, to help them keep track of the Hogwarts population.

When I first landed on Uwuthie, I was ecstatic. All the things that I wanted to do, combining the mortal and immortal worlds, was already there and working. When they showed me that they had mapped much of the stars, and the events that happened in the time frame, I was filled with bliss. The had developed a giant recording lens field, that has been sweeping the sky for 1200 years. With the data that they had, they could recreate what was happening to the areas that they were viewed. They had been watching a watching a proto-star when it finally ignited. Could you imagine watching a fundamental force of the universe as it starts its life?

I had a smaller one built into the tower when the underground rooms were excavated. It was linked to the larger one on Uwuthie, and any data that either one recorded could be sent back to the other and freely exchanged. I thought that it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Until I looked at one area of the sky.

It was not the beauty of the nebula that stopped me. The breathtaking purple and blue glow of it would stay in my mind for a long time. It is what appeared out of the gas and mist that stopped my heart for a moment. I realized now, that I am not receiving in real time. It is probably not abandoned, and someone has already made it their home, their seat of power and government.

I guess I should not be surprised. When Victoria told me of other worlds, I had thought she just meant worlds with humans on it. I have long believed that we are not alone, but this smacked me right in the face and called me Shirley. I looked up, and the holographic display. Surrounded by instruments meant to pry the very secrets of the universe from itself, I felt my heart break. The majesty that was before me did not take away from the fact that it represented death. I guess its a good thing that I will most likely die before I have to witness the travesty that will befall us.

"Beautiful, right Alex?" And there she was. Waiting for me to discover it, and now she comes to talk. This talk, this one conversation will most likely determine what happens to a lot of people. I don't think that I am ready for that. Who is? A decision that will shape the lives of so many, will change the course of history. Not that I have not already changed it, but still... I am just a kid. Barely, 15 years old.

"And yet, you're thinking about changing things, just to see what would happen. How would things be different? Would you save more, or damn more? What would happen if you decided to keep this to yourself, and what would happen if you set people on the path to fight it?" her words express my thoughts exactly. I haven't turned around, but I feel her behind me. My mind is telling me to defile it, to make sure that what happens will not. If I destroyed it, would they live? Or would I just delay it, and when I am dead, they rebuild, and restart it all over again?

"They would, and you know it. All they care about is their balance, what they deem is right." I hear her voice, but it is hollow. The five pronged structure is still hovering above me, taunting me with its majesty. Maybe that is why the built it like that? To ensnare people into their trap, and see if they can find the ones that are supposed to be their better? The culmination of a millennium old design.

"Is this my purpose? Am I supposed to fight this? And how, for that matter, is it even there? What universe would both of these worlds be in the same place. I must be dreaming," my voice came out modulated, so as to not betray the horror I am feeling. "that is the only explanation. There is no way that this is possible." I vehemently deny the image before me, and turn around to see Victoria there, just like how I first saw back in my cabin, what seems like a life time ago. Same body, same weird skin color, red eyes, long black hair that pooled at her feet, same transparent white nightgown. And that Hades cursed necklace.

"It could be. This could be your purpose, the reason that you are here. Didn't the Fates tell you that it was not your time, that you were meant for more? You told me that you only got involved in the war after they had killed your friends. You did not want anything to do with it. This gives you that purpose. If you don't do something, this will all vanish." she kept her face mostly blank, only a small furrowing of her eyebrows to mar her beautiful face. My mind tried to process that. If things went like I had planned out when I was at the Villa, everyone would make it out alive, and they would live long and happy lives. The ones that died in the book would live, the magical world would be much better off. But her words threw a wrench in my plans. What did she know?

"What are you talking about? I would not even come close to living that long. That's like almost 200 years into the future, and I would be dead. I won't live that long, even if wizards get a longer life span." what could she possibly know? Then again... her being a extra-dimensional being might have something to do with it.

"Even if you don't, you could still have a hand in preventing it." preventing it. Those words send my mind into a frenzy. _'would have to get out of this war alive, cannot die when I meant to in the first place... have to unite the city-states of Uwuthie, then bring it onto an international wizarding stage. Have to make friends with wealthy, and politically powerful individuals and families... must unite the magical world, bring an end to statute of secrecy, unite humanity, by the pen or the sword, develop spaceflight, not falling for the same trap as the others did...'_ my mind is going though all the steps, constantly changing and adding backup plans, ones that I will not remember until they are needed. I see Victoria give me a small, knowing smile.

"See? Already, your thinking about how you can do it. It is a very ambitious plan, should you choose to go though with it. Uniting all of humanity under one banner, not caring about those that die along the way. Very evil of you Alex."

"If I choose this, I have to be the thing that parents tell their children to be afraid of in the night." the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Horror crosses my face. When did I become _that_? A being that would destroy anything in its path, to make the world a better place? When did I decide that I needed to become a demon, so others would not have to? When did I become like Percy! Willing to sacrifice myself, my identity, my name, so others could live in peace.

"That happened when you realized that you had the power to change this world." the replying to my inner thoughts would put most people off, but I have gotten used to by now. It was the way that she said it. It soothed my inner turmoil. A balm to my enraged soul. I look up at the image, one more time, to check if it had been destroyed by a supernova. No such luck I am afraid.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" A new voice, similar to Victoria, but lacks the mysterious quality. 3 people come to mind with that voice, 2 female, 1 male. Voice is female, two possible people. 1 is in Deyanyor, the other is here in England. Ergo...

"Taldeer. You should be asleep, its... well, way past your bed time." I turn around looking for Victoria, but she is nowhere to be seen. Instead, Taldeer is leaning on the door frame, looking at me with worry in her large green eyes. It breaks something in my heart when I see that face worrying for me. I know that she is in mind and body, 30 years old. But in the back of my head, she is just a little over a year old in a time sense. The fact that I was with here for the first 9 months of her life, watching as she grew up, going though all the phases of life, until she settled at her current age... it just hurts that she should have to look at me like that.

"You've told me enough times that you're not my father. So don't act like it and try and give me a bedtime. What has cause you to stay up so late, and the fact that I can feel your sorrow does not help when I try and sleep." Ah, that's right. I forgot that she latched onto my core when she was growing up to fuel her growth. Maybe next time I should just leave them to a magical creature...

I give her a small, reassuring smile, though I think it came off as sad. "I may not be in blood, but I did raise you." I to turn off all the monitors, but I leave the cursed image up. I walk over to the bench along the wall, and just gaze at it, my mind still working to try and stop the death that will come. Taldeer joins me, sitting on my left, and looks at the image. She is also taken by the beauty of the nebula, though it's not ruined by knowledge.

"How long have you been going to classes?" she knows I need a distraction, so she gives us something to talk about. It is just a small thing, but I latch onto it. Anything to stop my thoughts from more planning.

"About 1 and a half weeks. My magic core has not really melded with my divine core, so I am using it to fuel my spells mostly. I figure it will be another month or so until they fuse, then I can start using normal spells without fueling it with my life." I had discovered that I was weaker with this worlds magic, but I was steadily getting stronger, back up to my old levels back at camp. Back to when I could just put magic on something with though and will alone, and not with their runes and writing to bind it.

She just nodded, and we sat there, frozen as we watched the Monster gently spiraling, with not a care in the galaxy. I was not sure how long we sat there, but after what seemed like several lifetimes, and several dozen plans, and their revised version, I spoke up again.

"Why Taldeer? Why am I here to make these choices? I am the worst person to do this. All those lives... its just like- just like-," My voice breaks,and I take a shuddering breath, forcing the memoirs back into my box. "like camp. I voiced the choice to defend the Empire State om a last ditch defense. After Clarisse died taking down that drakon, I led the defense. Every choice, they died. Even when Hades and Nico showed up, everyone still deferred to me." my voice grew hollow, and I ended with a small sob. All the lives that I was responsible for in that war, and the next, hung over my head like the nebula above. "I did not want to be a leader. Not that I am bad, but I don't have the mettle to live with my choices. When they came back," a tear slid down from my right eye. "and I went up, to get my 'thanks' from the gods, I tried jumping off. Did you know that?"

She had that same look, worry, on her face. She was not looking at me, but up at the nebula and the Monster that floated serenely in it. "You tried to kill yourself." statement, not a question. I can work with that. At least she understood it. Makes it easier.

"yeah, I did. Right as Percy gave his demands, I jumped. I hit the pavement, and I died. But guess what? Not my time." it was so funny to me. I guess that's why I said it with a chuckle. "I met the Fates. All three of them. Not old Hags like you would expect. They were just normal people. I don't remember what they looked like, but I was glad. Glad that it was going to end. Until they told me they are not going to cut my wire. You can imagine that I was not happy."

_Flashback_

_I stood before three woman, knowing who they were. Most people, when they see them, try and beg. Some merely accept their fate and move on. I was happy that it was going to end. But I was confused. They had small frowns when looking at me. I tried to see a pair of shears and wire, but they were noticeably absent. But they had it some where, and were about to take it out and snap my line, and I would have Hades with a light heart._

"_no, Alex, I am afraid it is not your time." I look at the one on the left, and blink, showing confusion. Not my time?_

"_yes, and we won't cut your line until it is, so get used to it!" the one in the middle snapped, nd she appeared really irritated with me._

"_of course I am! Why would you think it was your time now? Just because you are an angst filled teen that cannot handle a little fight like this, you think that you are going to, step around the entire cosmic balance and try and kill yourself? What is wrong wit you!" I just look at her...ANGST! Did she just call me filled with angst!_

"_don't worry about her, she is just cranky because I have the eye. But she is right. We will not cut your line until its time. The world turned white, and I was at Olympus, and they just called my name. No one seems to have notice that I had dies a moment ago, not even Hades. So I went in there, got my reward in the form of Divine Metalworking knowledge dumped into my brain._

_End flashback_

We just sat there in silence. She digested the information I had just given her. I didn't really give out information about my past life, it was just better to not think that it ever happened. But I do wonder, what happened after I left?

...

Nah, doesn't matter. not like they would notice, the bastards. I stand up, and turn off the display of the Monster. I bid Taldeer goodnight, and went upstairs to go to sleep. as i laid there, waiting for Morephus to take me, I went though all the possible plans on what could happen if i did it. my last thoughts before i went to sleep:

_Fucking leviathans._

* * *

**well guys, this is just a short chapter. needed to get this out there so it did not take away action from a different chapter. Next chapter, Alex get another wrench thrown into his plans, and he relaxes with a demonic horse. Don't forget to review!**

**Galdivier**


	8. The horseman's shock

The Horseman's shock

You know those moments, when you get an idea that is the most wonderful idea in the world? The ones that you can't imagine how you did not think about it before? These are the moments that I live for. The ones that I think and create something wonderful. I had been kicking around this idea for a while, but I never got that spark to really set it off. That is, until yesterday. For once, in History of Magic, professor Binns was not talking (more like droning) about Goblin Rebellions. He was talking about the witch hunts that led up the wizards separating themselves from the rest of the world. The fact that I even heard that much, was a miracle. The fact that during the burnings of fake witches, people would spout passages from the bible, made it slightly more interesting.

Memoirs are a funny thing. You think that some are locked away, never to see the light of day again, until something triggers it to come to the surface. When he mentioned the fanatics spewing their religious passages, it brought all the memories of what little I could remember from it to the front of my mind. One, in particular stood out, and excerpt from Revelation 6: 1-8:

_And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him._

It brought to mind the promotion for Darksiders II, the slogan that they used : _Death rides on a pale horse._

Now, wouldn't it fun, if the 4 Horseman of the Apocalypse made a cameo at the end of this tale? Would it not scare the living shit out of some, seeing beings that heralded the End Times to whoever saw them? It was a nice thought, until I remembered that its not that easy to bring about the Riders. Sooooooo... why not make them?

Not that I could accurately recreate the 4 horseman, but I could make some facsimiles. Remember that experiment that theory I was writing about a while back? The 'bastard child between magic, machine, and flesh'? Yeah, that one. After going though my notes, making a few tweaks here and there, I came up with it. Now, here we are, around the ritual circle, ready to breath life into it, a creature that is bound to me, apart of my very soul. That, and it will look badass. And that's all that really matters.

"_remind me why you are doing this again Alex? You already have enough things to keep you occupied for the next thousand years." _Mercer asked.

"Always the cynic Mercer. Yes, its true that I could I could easily focus on things that would benefit mankind. Yes its true, that I could or engineer a plague that turns all muggles and wizards into squibs," '_file that idea away for later..._' "and I very well could soooooo much more. But how does that benefit me Mercer?" I asked, just as I was finishing the last line on the runic array. The triskaidecagon array, runes, and ingredients took me all of my spare time, from class to lunch and the night to get ready. I have only had 4 hours of sleep for the last week. All for this one moment, this fantastic, brilliant, beautiful moment.

"_are you sure this is wise Alex? You will be giving a piece of your very soul to this construct, and-" _

"DON'T SAY THAT! He will not be just some, 'construct'. He will be his own identity, his own being. Yes, I may give up part of my soul, but it must be done if it is to be a true, sentient being." did he not see what I was doing? Yes I would be moving part of my soul into an object, but that object is bound to my soul. It is still apart of me. Really, when you think about it, I am just allowing a piece of my soul to come into the world and interact with it, in the form of a badass horse.

"Besides, its only like...5?...yea, 5 percent of my soul. That will leave me with... carry the 3... 78 percent left." that seemed to shock him as I took a step back. The array was complete, now all I needed to do was activate it.

"_78? you mean to tell me that you are not whole right now?"_ this seemed to shock him more. I thought I told this story before? Guess not...

"yep," I emphasized the _p _"when I saw Percy's pen go back to his pocket no matter where he was, I thought that it was soul bound. Took me 5 tires to realize that it was a godly weapon, not man made. That left me at 95, and I lost the rest when in a poker game with the Furies. Even though I lost some, I got a really good deal on a bound hell hound. Enough talk! It is time to bring it to life!" I gave a maniacal, what some would call evil, laugh, as I slapped my palms to the ground, pushing my magic into the array, activating it.

There was a flash of blue lightning, as the array glowed a brilliant saturate blue. The grin on my face would have put Kronoss to shame. That was, until, the pain came. Pain in my arms, in my head, and in a part of myself that I would later identify as my soul. I refused to scream, my pride not letting me. This is what I asked for, and I have to pay the price. I felt myself being ripped apart, infusing into the mass of metal and organs in the center. The array grew brighter and brighter, just as the pain did. The only sound in the room was the crackling of energy, and the gentle wind that pervaded in the sealed room. Dark spots danced at the edge of my vision. The horse body at the center of the array shuddered, and I felt the power in the room begin to drain into it. My mind races though the specific enchantments on it.

_'magic resisting to resist combat spells and effect. Shape shifting abilities to blend into the world, taking forms from brooms, cars, planes, and other things. Strength, speed, stamina runes etched into the metal skeleton. Dementor-like ability to suck happiness and warmth from the enviromnt, but can be modulated. Pocket dimension storage, allowing to be called and banished at will'_

the spots have gotten bigger. The drain on my magic, both HP and HW is staggering. I will be laid up for at least a couple of weeks while I recover from the exhaustion. Darkness moves in, and I hear a shrill whine, and that is all she wrote...

* * *

The first thing I noticed, was that I was cold. I'm not talking about my body temperature. It was something... else the cold that you associate with a... hollow? Yea, hollow feeling. The second thing I noticed was that I was I was lying down on the floor, in the dark ritual room. I tried to move my body, any part of it, but it refused to move. I didn't know how long I laid there, but I was eventually able to shift my head to look at the ritual array. In the center, instead of a badass blue horse, the was just a blue gem, no wait a moment... and orb. A blue orb was sitting innocently in the center. I tried speaking out, to get Mercer, but my voice came out hoarse and dry. I was determined to see my experiment a success. I began to crawl towards the orb.

I was told by Hera, when I spoke to her on Olympus, that all Demigods have an internal weakness. It was right after the Titan war, After my failed attempt to kill myself. I spent a good chunk of the next months looking at my fellow campers, trying to find them, to see if it was true. And it was. They all had one. So that got me thinking... did I have one? Of course, I said to myself. If they have one, so do we, and we are not any different from them. There is nothing special about us. After lengthy introspection, it was my determination that was my flaw. My drive to see what I wanted done, by any means. I guess, it is a blessing and a curse. That drive, that passion. That's what put me here in the first place, and its now pushing me to see if it worked, despite that I could die at any moment. But I NEEDED to know if it worked.

I reached the orb, drained of all my energy, but I inched my had closer still. The agony that screamed from my body. Each inch seemed like a mile. Finally, my hand grasped the orb. It pulsed a blue light, coming from the center, spreading out though the room. Energy flowed through me soothing my muscles, healing my aches. I gripped the orb tighter, with renewed vigor, as it began to shrink. Shrink is not the right word. I guess it would be... faded. That's right, faded. It kept fading, until there was nothing left. The energy that it it gave back to me was enough to drag myself back though the chamber and into the sitting room. I collapsed onto the sofa, and let darkness claim me.

* * *

_warm... so warm in the darkness... so nice..._

"-ex, co- wake up..."

_no...NO! Flee the light... seek the warmth..._

"-ron he's not waking... -rosia and nectar.._.._

_fight you fool! Fight for your right to stay!_

A soft gentle light... not harsh, but natural... familiar...

_WEAK! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONG! WHERE IS THAT STRENGTH NOW!_

He opens his eyes, to a sight he has not seen in a while. Stormy grey eyes look down on him, a Yankees baseball cap on the head of the person looking down on him. It takes a moment for his eyes to get the image to his brain and for it to tell him who he is looking at. Said brain, reacting on instinct, reaches for a weapon, any weapon. He finds it, in the form of a statue of... something... and brings it down on her with all his might. Her eyes widen before it hits her, and she just barely manages to move out of the way in time. Pain flared in his right shoulder as he swung, and he let go mid-swing, letting the statue fly.

"Alex! Gods, stop! What are you doing?!" she screams. Alex, not caring, tries to get up, but he only manages to fall out of the bed where he lies, broken, on the floor. His body tries to pump chemicals into his body for a fight or flight situation, but all it ends up doing is make the world spin. A hand clamps down on his arm, but he tries to throw it off. He reaches for magic, trying to toss a wandless banisher, stunner, cutting curse, anything. He feels the pull in his head the magic is, but nothing happens.

_'THE FUCK! Where am I! Who is that? Grey eyes, baseball cap, only one person that is like that. No, not possible, trans-dimensional travel impossible for her. Trick? More likely, Victoria likely to pull this on me, but nothing to be gained. Mental break? Better odds, but not enough. Something else than... unless... I'm back? Mhmmm... more possible than trans-dimensional travel from that side, but why? Nothing conclusive, must get answer, ask local population'_

he was about to do that, until he began to lose consciousness again. _'more mysteries, but no answers. And people think I am crazy for believing in Murphy...'_

* * *

When I came too this time, I was happier. Not only because I did not have a massive headache, but I was in the sitting room of the tower. How did I know? Because a familiar pair of large green eyes were looking down on me with worry. I think I have explained it before, but it breaks my heart to see that look.

"You really should stop this Alex. It's not healthy to rip parts of your soul for greater research." she whispered. I thought that she would be yelling, but I guess that will come later, preferably when I am fed and rested the right way. But just because I am partially broken, does not mean that I can't do what I normally do.

"And give up my chance to find out when the universe finally decides to push back? Never." it came out sadder than I wanted, more like a dry and harsh whisper. But it gets the desired result. The worry was replaced with amusement only for a moment, but it was enough to let me know that I was not about to be stabbed by a magic spear.

"... why do you do this father? I know that you have your... tendencies... but this was extreme,even for you. And I was there when you tried to turn gold into a working car.."

"HEY! That was a good idea, even though it did not work. I figured out that the energy needed to convert it is far too much for me to produce naturally, and that's why when I do it this week" my rant was interrupted by a very painful coughing fit. She helped me sit up, and handed me a glass of golden liquid. I was about to drink it, before I realized what she handed me.

"Taldeer... where did you get this?" I tried to get my voice as low as possible, and made my displeasure clear. That, along with my patented Death Glare #2, made her flinch at my tone. I know for a fact that the only stores I have of this is in the Black Library. So that begs the question, where did she get the nectar from?

"I... got it from..." she clammed up, realizing her mistake. The fact that I can make her feel like she is being scolded by a parent, (family tenses withstanding) brought a small smile to my heart. Doesn't mean I am not royally pissed though.

"Taldeer," I warned. I was rewarded with her breaking.

"VICTORIA!Itwasher!ShewentandgotitformtheLibrary!" all in a rush, and so fast that I almost didn't catch it. I kept looking at her, my gaze freezing her on the spot. After she was under it for a good while, making sure that she knows it was wrong, I drank it.

I'm sure that people have told you what drinking nectar feels like. They tell you how it warms them, brings all the good memories and tastes like their favorite food. Makes you want to drink it right? For me, it makes me sick. Oh, sure it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling, along with a good memory. But the after effects of the memory is the worse part. Remembering someone who you realized that you wanted to spend what little of your life that you had was gone... that is what nectar brings me.

The smooth taste of orange and mint tea flows down my throat, and I slam down on my occlumency to stop the memory before it surfaces. The aches and pains fade away, being replaced by content. As I set the cup on the table, Taldeer gets up, saying something I did not catch, and I lean back into the couch. I try to see if the binding worked, searching my mindscape for anything new. I feel something there, on the edge of my mind, but can't seem to pin it down. I give up, realizing that I am too tired to try right now. After getting my wand, I check the time. Dinner is in a half hour, and I have only been out for 2 hours. Feels like I was gone for a couple of weeks. I brace myself for the rest of the day, thanking the gods that it's Friday. Putting on a shirt, jeans, and my green cloak with pale embroidery, I set out for the great hall.

* * *

When Alex got to the great hall, there was not a whole lot of people there. A couple 'claws, and a 'puff sitting at their respective tables. Alex made a beeline for the Gryffindor table, having sat that the Ravenclaw table the night before. He sat down, waiting patiently for everyone else to get there so that they could all eat.

….

….

….

That went on for all about 30 seconds. For any demigod, waiting for anything was a terrible thing to put them though. They all needed to be doing something at any given time. For him and his brothers and sisters, it was worse. All the ideas, all the things that you could be doing with your hands, calling out to them. It was like a song that you got stuck in your head when you first wake up, then It gets louder as the day goes on. And louder and louder and louder until it is screaming, and then you have to sing or hear it just to get it out. That is what he was going though right now. He needed to be working on something. Sure, he almost died working on the soul steed ( as he so lovingly dubbed it), but it was all in the pursuit of knowledge!

_'yea, it was great! Now, maybe I can create something bigger? More for the shock factor? Mhmmm... thinking along the lines massive, maybe daemonic, beast of war... maybe I should browse though the chaos and Tyranid codex again... daemon prince or carnifex..'_

with thoughts like these, the world would surely burn. Thankfully for the world, Alex was busy working on a glyph array for his type-17 hand grenade.

Glyphs are the written language of Uwuthie. The best way to explain it, is that it is a magical language similar to runes used by the modern magical world. They can function on the same principles as runes, such as warding and enchanting, but they preform them in a different manner. And unlike runes, you can't speak glyph. Created roughly 1700 years ago as a way to bind magical intent to a language, it has evolved into the most complex written language in the world. With over 500 characters that, when paired with any other character, changes its meaning, and the glyphs combine together at the end of a sentence, Glyph has become one of the most studied topic on Uwuthie. Each glyph has a unique history, giving it its own meaning and definition. But, when combined to form a word, the glyphs shift themselves and from a new, singular bi, tri, quad, etc, glyph. To make it more difficult for anyone to read, the when a 'sentence' is formed, the word glyphs form into a single, larger glyph that contains the sentence meaning. The constant change of the language means that it is impossible to learn though normal means, and only a potion drunk at the age of 8 that imparts the knowledge of all known glyphs and how to decipher them, is the only practical way to learn them.

Despite all the problems, the benefits are enough to off set the problems. While the runic system used today by the modern magical world has specific rules that must be followed, glyphs allow someone more freedom. Not only does it allow someone to convey their meaning in a single, unique symbol, but the magic that is used where runes are concerned is different than what the glyphs use. When creating a rune array,you must use specific runes in a specific pattern to achieve what you want. Using glyphs, you can create the same thing, after you have have spelled out exactly what you want it to do.

"what's that?"

Alex jumped up, grabbed whoever spoke to him, (shocking him from his historic recalling of glyphs) and positioned them on the table, and thrust a wrist blade near their throat. This was all done on instinct, and his mind had just now had caught up to what he was doing.

Beat.

Beat.

Blink.

His eyes focused onto who he was currently holding to the table. He saw a bushy haired girl looking at him in fright. There was also a hint of anger in those eyes.

"whoops... my bad Emma..." Alex trailed off lamely, and removed his vice grip from Hermione. She stood on slightly shaky legs, took a deep, calming breath, and sat down. Alex saw that she was a little shaken, but they should know by now that people should not sneak up on him. This had to be the what... 3rd? No, 5th time that he has done it. People need to stop being so thick, as he likes to say. Alex sat down, across from Hermione, facing the Ravenclaw table. They just sat in the silence in an awkward way. Time passed. To this day, Alex still claims that the universe must have died and started up over again at least twice before they were joined by others.

_Clip clop, clip, clop..._

"SO! How was class guys? I skipped out on my classes having something infinitely better to do than learn 4th year magic." Alex inquired, awkwardness forgotten as the hall filled up. He noted that Tladeer was sitting at the Huffelpuff table for some reason, and Vader was chatting up Dumbledore. _'the fuck? When did they start socializing with other people' _he wondered, while making excellent idle chit-chat to the Gryffindors around him. Harry and Ron told them about the boring day, Hermione laid into him about his ditching classes. All in all, very good use of time.

_'looks like my skill in socializing has gone up by 1. FUCK YEA!'_

_Clip Clop, Clip Clop, Clip Clop, Clip Clop_

dinner started, and Alex went for his drink right away. With disappointment, he saw that it was still pumpkin juice. "ughhhh. What a gods awful drink it is. Can't they just serve water? That would be so much better than this _empusa_ piss." Alex gagged on his juice once more to prove his point, then pulled out a bottle of water. Taking a long swig, it was the perfect thing to wash down the swill of pumpkin juice. Harry and Hermione looked bemused, and Ron looked scandalous. How could anyone badmouth pumpkin juice! OH, THE SHAME!

clip clop, clip clop, clip clop, clip clop,...

Alex looked up, wondering where that small noise was coming from. After scaning the great hall numerous times, he settled back down to his platters, piled high with food. Conjuring a flaming bowl, he paid his respects to the gods, and went back to his food. The people around him were talking about the other 2 visiting schools. This sent Alex into a planning spiral:

_'oh! That's right, there are other people to this story. Looks like Auron was wrong this time. Not just me, but Harry as well. He has to be whole later on in life f he is supposed to lead everyone. But what to do? Mhmm... a romantic tryst into a full blown romance? Yes yes, that's right... but who? Cannon or do I play matchmaker? Maybe... Ginny? No, don't like that pairing, rather have Hermione for him instead of Ginny. But I can do better... Daphne? I could maybe swing that, would isolate him form others, letting me become closer to him and molding him into a leader... or... maybe... just maybe... yes... I think that will work. She would move him out of his shell, pulling on his potential. He would warm her heart, breaking though her mask of a bitch... yes... she will do wonderfully...'_

Alex went though the planning motions, primary, secondary, tertiary plans to put those two together. And it would all work out... Harry would be happy and strong, ready to push back Alex back and win, then lead them into a new area to fight off the coming darkness.

Clip clop, Clip clop, Clip clop, Clip clop, Clip clop, …...

* * *

Okay, da fuck is that noise? Shits been going on since I got to the great hall. I looked up from the last bit of food I had on my plate. Everyone is still eating. Why does everyone eat so slowly? Guess it must be a wizard thing... but I'm a wizard... so... wait a moment... what was I looking for again?

Clip clop, Clip clop, Clip clop, ….

ahhhhh, that's right, hooves. Most likely zebra hooves. But where is it coming from...

"-ex?"

just have to listen carefully, find the source, tune everything else out...

"-ou alright?"

where are you, slimy bastard... where are you...

CLIP CLOP, CLIP CLOP, CLIP CLOP, CLIP CLOP,

_There!_

Bolting from the table, I ran out into the entrance hall to see something round the corner to the left of me. Giving chase, I reached the corner just to see something disappear down into the courtyard. Where are you taking me? I followed the sound of hooves out, and I stopped, my face alight with sheer joy. There, not 50 feet from me, was a majestic blue horse, and if I had to put a specific color, indigo. It's eyes alight in blue flames, a mane of shadowy fire, hooves alight with the same fire. The grin would have split my face if my muscles would have let me.

"oh, look at you! A part-soul bound in a fleshy exterior, given essence and semi-thought though 'magic'! Just fantastic! Molto bene! Brilliant! Astounding! Uhm... something else..." everything else doesn't matter. Time to get my horse. Said horse is just giving me a glare, then paws the ground...

oh for fucks sake. No, not going to happen you overgrown...thing...

The horse seems to hear me, the pawing happens more forcefully, and it canters in spot for a moment. I just shake my head and let out a sigh. _'why does this always happen to me? Just once I would like it to go smoothly...'_

the horse charges suddenly. It crosses the gap between us in a moment. Only my belief in Murphy kept me from being ran over by my own soul piece. Heh, that would be a way to go. Don't think the judges would appreciate the fact that I am not all there. I tuck into a roll, facing the Phantom horse (I like that much better, gonna keep that) just as it faces me. We held each others gaze, neither one of us backing down. I hold up my hands to show my non-hostility. The horse seems to calm slightly, but I can tell it is still tense.

"I won't fight you. You are a part of me, why would I? It would be a crime, to hurt something like you! You're something new, something amazing. I just wanted something to ride at first, making me badass," the horse nods its head, agreeing with my words. "but now, I see you as something more. I tried to bind a part of my soul to something and mold it, and it worked. But something happened. You, took my soul, reshaped it and made it your own. I can see it in your eyes, your movements." The horse stops pawing the ground, no longer appearing hostile. My hands are still held up, and I slowly walk towards it.

"where do we go from here? Seeing what you are, I won't force you. You can leave me right now and never come back, and that's fine. I'm sure that is preferable to staying here with me and binding. At least, that's what I think, its all fuddled. I don't know what is supposed to happen now. Guess its up to you. Actually, thinking about it now, where have you been? It's kinda hard to sneak around this castle, especially for a daemonic looking horse." at this point I am standing in front of it, and I am thinking about how it can sneak around. I put it out of my mind, and I shift my focus back to the horse. I can't keep calling it 'horse' even if it leaves me.

"what's your name?" I whisper, as I tentatively reach my hand out to it. I pause a short distance from its mouth. There is a pause, then it moves its head forward, gently nuzzling my hand. Feeling and thoughts and words flow into my mind.

_Confusion, disarray. Disorder, havoc, maelstrom_

Chaos. That's you're name. Male or female?

…..

Male then. A feeling of acceptance flows though the spot where his head is touching my hand. Chaos shimmers for a moment, the combusts into the air, leaving nothing behind. Something shifts in my body, followed by a searing pain on the left side of my chest. I rip of my shirt, searching for the source. I find it right on my rib cage on that side of my body. Where there was blank skin before, there was a tattoo of chaos, in all his horsey glory. _'that's not obvious at all. If anyone sees chaos then sees the tattoo, well, it doesn't take a college degree to figure it out. Wonder if I can change it at all?'_ just as that thought occurred, the ink moved and changed color. Where before there was a horse, there was the symbol of the horseman from Darksiders. The one with the horse head and those weird runes circling it. Much better. Before Murphy decides to send me anything else, I walk back to the great hall, realizing that desert has just started.

_'where chaos Rides, all that is left is Entropy...'_

* * *

"Alex! Where are you going?! Alex, get back here..." Hermione tried in vain to get him back. Alex had just ran off from the table. they saw him stop at the door, look left, then take off in that direction.

"where do you supposed hes gone?" asked Harry. Harry and Alex had gotten to know each other well in the moments that they sat together in potions, or on the weekends when their paths always crossed. Harry thought the transfer was a little odd, prone to calling people by different names, and other little quirks. But they got along really well,even though he was a Slytherin. He thought that he must get some flack for that, and its why he sits at any table he wants. Or, he just does it because he can.

"maybe hes late for terrorizing some first years." Ron said absently. Ron and Alex had what a relationship that could only be described as frosty. Alex seemed to love annoying Ron by calling him Rupert and being a little hostile. Always challenging him in the slightest thing. The fact that Alex usually won, only served to chill it more. Ron, for his part, just didn't like him, and if you took away all the things that Alex does, he still wouldn't. Just for the simple fact that he was a Slytherin. And everyone knows, everyone in that house is evil.

"I'm telling you, hes evil, just waiting for the right moment to do something and show us his true colors. I bet he is really like Malfoy." Ron said sagely, in between bits of his dinner.

"Just because someone is in Slytherin doesn't mean their evil Ron. I bet he sits with everyone else because he has been ostracized by his house. Don't you notice that he always sits alone when he as that table?" Hermione said. Hermione and Alex were amicable, but nothing really friendly. It would stem from the fact that his blatant disregard for rules and school. That, and when he did actually go to class, he just sat there, writing his notebook until someone shouted and made him do the practical, which he usually got right on the first time.

While they were all remembering their own thoughts about the hazel-eyed boy, Taldeer got up from the Huffelpuff table and made her way over to them. She wasn't wearing her armor, just going for a form-fitting blue robe with silver embroidery. The trio was having a discussion about the schools arriving next week when she joined them at their table.

"where did Alex run off to?" she asked, her melodic voice tinged with a small amount of worry.

"Don't know, he just got really quiet for a moment then bolted from his seat." replied Harry.

"Did his eyes lose focus and have a glazed look?" she asked sharply.

"nnnnno, he closed his eyes and tilted his head, like he was listening for something." Taldeer nodded absently, having a thoughtful look about her. Hermione took this time to try and learn about him, seeing as he always seemed to run into their group.

"Has he always been like this?" Taldeer didn't seem to hear her. Hermione repeated her question and she was broken from her daze.

"like what?"

"He just seems... not all there would be the best way to say it. I was just wondering, he doesn't seem to talk a lot about himself." Taldeer thought about the question for a moment, wondering how much that she could tell.

"i think I know what your trying to say. Alex is... the only way I could put it is gifted. He has such a brilliant mind. He sees the world in such a different way than we do, and it lets him do so many things." at their questioning looks, she elaborated. "you know how when a seer makes a prophecy, they usually don't remember it? Sometimes he becomes a man possessed, driven by some... need to create. When his eyes glaze over, he goes into a frenzy, working himself to near death to get something done." she said sadly. Her own eyes lost focus, like she was lost in memories. After a moment, she shook herself from the past, and went on.

"The things that he creates, are great, beautiful, wonderful, dangerous, sometimes evil, and everything in between. But it comes at a price. He is... broken... that's how he out it to me. He said, his mind is shattered so that he can cope with what he does, he said he did it to himself. Could you imagine that for a moment? A mind so brilliant, but locked behind a shattered state, a self induced state, so that he could stop himself."

"what do you mean? Stop himself." asked Harry. Taldeer gave a small, sad smile.

"sometimes, when he is in a frenzy, he creates something so wonderful or terrible, or something else, and he hates it. The things that it could do, if it got out, would be too terrible, or too good. Weapons of mass destruction, biological plagues, cures for the worst diseases, an end to famaine. He puts them in a hidden place, that only 1 person knows about, because he wipes the memory of what he made from his mind. He hates that they are forced upon him by some outside force."

"Is it really that bad? The things that he creates, could they do those things?" whispered Hermione. Taldeer nodded grimly.

"when Alex was younger, he had no control over his life, all the decisions that would make an impact on his life were made for him. If you look in a history book about him, it would say that he grew up in The Villa in the Citadel city-state. He says that he grew up in a camp, was part of 2 wars, and it was those wars that broke his mind. Since no one is allowed into The Villa without his permission, his story holds a little water, but no one could find the camp." they looked horrified at Alex being in a war. Taldeer went on.

"He always said that his mental state was the will of the universal changer. That, in order for any knowledge and ability to exist, you had to have something to balance it out. Weather it be a restriction on it, someone else to balance you out, or sacrificing something personal, there must be balance. The Law of Neutrality he calls it. And his price, is a broken mind. Prone to fits of melancholy, mania, dementia, rage, depression, genius, stupidity, personality shifts, to any number of problems, that is the the neutral balancing force."

Taldeer ended her monologue, allowing them to digest it. That went on to desert, and kept going until Alex returned, holding a massive grin on his face. he even had a slight hop in his step. With an over dramatic flourish, he sat back down with the trio, plus Taldeer, and took a massive drink of water.

"what's got you so kipper?" asked a subdued Harry. Alex just gave one of his knowing smirks and grabbed a piece of apple pie. He savored the flavor, the cinnamon and sugar mixed perfectly, the apples backed to where they just melt. All in all, it's been a good day. After everyone was done, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. _'why do I have an ominous feeling... nah, just paranoia..._

"If I may have your attention for a moment. Continued negotiations between the Ministry of Magic and the Senate of Uwuthie have yielded fantastic results! They are sending an additional delegation. Along with the delegation, France, Bulgaria, and Uwuthie will be sending citizens to facilitate magical cooperation. So, Hogsmead will be expanding to accommodate. I hope that you will show all our brothers and sisters in magic a wonderful time. Now, off to bed!"

The hall broke into excited conversation. So many people coming to the castle, this tournament was going to be amazing. 1 person however was feeling either murderous, or filled with righteous fury. He sat there, oblivious to everyone leaving, and didn't move until he was one of the last people in the hall. He held his image of calm and collected for just long enough so that he could explode in peace.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THOSE FUCKING BACKSTABBING, TWO-TIMING, COCK SUCKING, MOTHERFUCKING NIGGAS!" screamed Alex.

"calm down Alex, I'm sure nothing untoward is happening. And I'm sure that you could swear better than that." chided Vader.

"sigh* your right Vader, I guess. That was low on the end of swearing spectrum. But can you blame me!" Alex threw his hand up into the air. "they said that this was my mission. My goal to be done, I was supposed to take care of this, then come back. Easy as that. Nothing else. Now, they have more people coming, and forcing me to alter my plans significantly! It wouldn't have been so bad if they called me and talked to me, you know, hash out the fine print, then it would have been fine. But noooooooo, they just have to drop a bomb on me like that, and now, I have got to deal with more people!" Alex ranted. Taldeer and Vader just sat/stood there in silence, waiting for him to calm down. When he was calm, he just strode out of the hall towards the tower.

_'fucking Murphy. I think that he has a hard on for me. Kinda odd, but it makes sense. Guess now I have to make due with what the universe throws me.'_

line break

**That's a wrap. Till next time!**

**Galdivier**


	9. Interlude

Interlude 1: Family

A 11 year old Alex was walking down the shores of a lake, contemplating life. Or the lack thereof for some people. It was 6 months after his first quest. His first quest in which he lost 2 of his 5 friends, the friends that were the only people who really understood him. William and …. _her_, those who helped him thought the nightmares. He was still reflecting on his choices. Though Will and Alice were older by 3years, the seemed to listen to him a lot more than they should. When he picked them to join him on his quest, he did it out of what they could provide. William would be great in a fight, easily making up for Alex's lack of experience, and _she_ had the uncanny ability to find anything anywhere. It was ridiculous, how she would find something in the most likely of places.

Their deaths had impacted Alex in a manner more profound than most. He lost his what little of his innocence that he had left. Gone was the bight eyed child that came to camp 4 years ago, now replaced a cold and snappish soul. The camp had declared him a recluse, and didn't like to interact with him a lot. He was fine with that, it let him focus on things that he needed/wanted to get done. He let him reflect on himself, and on others, and the universe. That time frame had seen him go though changes that others would take years to realize, or even hint at.

He started with himself. Meditation from the first night that he got back, he broke his being down into the base components. He subscribed to the philosophy that in order for something to be remade, you must destroy and break it down. He didn't really destroy sense of self, but he reorganized the parts that made up his being. He started with the body. He broke down the human anatomy, learning everything about the human body as possible. How we are formed, how we grow, how all the muscles interact, how we see, how we digest, how we move, how we store information. Anything that he could find, he consumed and learned. He didn't just focus on the human body, he focused on all living things. How different we were, how they worked on the same principles as us, but had different results. With understanding came control. It wasn't total, but he knew what the body needed, and he felt more whole.

That took 3 months.

He moved onto his mind. Unlike the physical, this was all about deep introspection. There was no guide book on how to fix your mind. That didn't mean people hadn't written anything down. He spent a month doing research, on everything about the mind. Everything, from religious texts, scientific thesis, personal accounts. No tome was left uncovered. The one thing that they all had in common was seclusion. Away from people, with only your thoughts to occupy yourself. He knew he wouldn't get that here at camp. So he decided to change that. He spent another month preparing. When he was 9 years old, he asked a living uncle to invest in a company that would later on become the worlds largest social media site. He squirreled that money away, in case he wanted to buy anything of real value. Now, he was using it to fund his journey of self discovery. He picked up camping supplies, food, invented expanding sentinels (not that he told anyone about them) survival guides, and other necessary things. He picked a time when it would just be the middle of spring, and when he left from there, it would be the beginning of winter.

Mid-way though march, with an expanding pocket cabin, he left New York and hopped on a flight bound for Washington state. He would be staying all by himself in the wilderness for 3 months, with only nature around him to keep him company. What he would do to pass the time, he didn't know, but he would find out. He left a MMB (mechanical messenger bird) there to let everyone know that he had left in the middle of the night, and why he was doing it. He thought that it had all worked out wonderfully, no one knew that he had left, and by the time they did, he would be in the forests by then. Alex stopped walking and sat down by the water, setting his backpack down and pulling his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees. The gentle and cool breeze, carrying the scent of the forest calmed his mind. Very few things could change how he was feeling right now.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice asked. Alex, not hearing another human voice for awhile didn't register the vocal chords vibrating the air to produce sound for a second. When he did, his reaction was subdued. The time in the forests had done wonders for his jittery nerves. What had once warranted him drawing a weapon and decapitating the owner of the voice, now he just simply nodded his head. He didn't care that there was no living person around for at least a hundred or so miles, but logic was in the back of his mind. The endlessness of the forest, the slow monotony of nature had sapped him of his old, quick mind. He heard someone sitting down on the sand next to him, the wind getting a slight chill to the air. He didn't link the wind to the new person, but the fact that it was getting darker. The sunset was glorious.

"You know, the people back at camp are worried about you." she said. He had identified the voice as female, but he didn't care. He was to busy gazing out at the sun that was setting behind twin peaks of a mountain, their peaks framing the retreating Sol like a crown. It took him a moment to find his voice. The lack of use made apparent.

"They probably are. I don't doubt that Chiron has sent sayters to track me down, enlisting some of the other campers as well. Think they started a quest to find me?" he asked quietly. It was a testament to how subdued he had become when she wrapped an arm around him and gently pulled him closer. The fact that he didn't resist and went willingly was amazing as well. Did Alex register what was happening? It did not, but he couldn't care less. He would never admit it, but the embrace was the first one he had since he got back from his quest, and oh. did. he. Enjoy. it. The simple act of being held did more for him since he had gotten here.

"Maybe they have. Everyone knows that old centaur would do anything for his wards. Maybe I'm here to bring you back. But why did you leave in the first place?" Alex had never heard a voice like hers. Holding beauty that he doubt Aphrodite could match, but it was warm. Like a mother. _'maybe I've finally lost it and am remembering my mom?'_ he pushed those thoughtsfrom his head, wanting to savor the love that he was feeling. _'love? Is that what it is?'_ he thought about her question. His original goal was lost, now he just waited out the days, happy and content to forget it all. Thinking about why he had come here bought the memories back. All in a great rush, they had come. He didn't stop it like he had a camp, but he let them flow for the first time fully. The bad and the good. He remembered why he had chosen Washington in the first place. After thinking about it for a month, he finally got it when she asked.

"Mourning. That's why I'm here. Alice said that the forests where she grew up were wonderful. She said that when we were done, if Chiron let us, the 3 of us would come here and she would show us the beauty. It might not be all of us, but I thought it would still be nice." his hollow voice, though quiet, echoed across the lake and forest. His hand reached out for his backpack. Grabbing and feeling around it, he brought out a curved, spiraling and intricate horn. The base of the horn held a white-figure art depiction of a short man fighting a Minotaur. The painting spiraled around black horn telling the Minotaur's defeat by the small man. Alex lifted it to his lips and drunk from it. After his fill, he offered it to the woman next to him.

"where did you get this?" she asked, taking it from him and holding it with her other hand.

"Was meant to be a gift for Percy, made from the beastie that he killed when he first got to camp. Told him that I could make a cornucopia in a week and give it back to him. In reality it took me the whole time that he was on his first quest to finish it. By the time that he got back and I tried to give it to him, he said he didn't want it for some reason, and he gave it to me. Granted," he took it back from her after she had a drink of whatever she asked for. "I only got it to do liquids like the cups at camp. It won't give anyone alcohol unless their 18. But it's still fun. Dr. pepper." he took a longer drink from it, savoring the taste of 23 flavors. The sat in silence, simply enjoying nature, occasionally passing the horn. It was night now, they both leaned back, laying on the shore and watching the stars. His mind drifted though all the thoughts that he had put away from when he first arrived here, just taken by the beauty that he was surrounded by. How he thought the future would have been if he had kept going on the path that he was on before.

"Drachma for your thoughts?" she softly asked. It took him a moment to realize that she had spoken, and another moment to register the question.

"Thinking about my family, and lack thereof, and what I would have thought been my future family."

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking about those sort of things?" her voice held a playfulness and was wry as well. A dangerous and awesome combination.

"My journey of self discovery and all the research I did before hand has led me to it. I realize I wasn't delivered by the stork, I was not given to my mother though wholesome means. I understand the physical aspects behind it. By that train of thought, I went on how I would approach a relationship, and what it would entail. I know a lot of things about a lot of subjects." Alex stated in a monotone and lecturing voice. And he wasn't posturing. He did understand that all, and what he wanted from a relationship. He knew he wouldn't get everything, but a man (boy) could hope.

The silence resumed. It was a comfortable silence, only broken by the now active wildlife that spent the night awake. He let his thoughts roam free, and nothing could stop it from thinking about anything. Ever.

"You know how my Father and my stepmother are married? But she spends her time with my uncle? I wonder what happened. I don't buy that she is just a shallow person. Not that I am saying she isn't at some fault, but I am sure that Father did something. What do you think?" the innocent question would normally have people putting their theories forward, bashing on Aphrodite. Maybe because Alex was still not in tune with his surroundings, but he didn't notice that the woman sitting next to him had stiffened a little.

"maybe it's becau-"

"was it a marriage of convenience? Did he trick her? I thought that the King gave her to him because of a job well done or something... who would do that? Their own daughter, even though she is older than him, but she couldn't have gone willingly. I know for a fact that father is ugly with a capital U. Is it because he terrible at conversation and anything that involves organic beings?" Alex did not realize that he had interrupted, but he kept going.

"I wonder what shes like. I don't like to draw conclusions from her sons and daughters, but they can be dicks and bitches at times. Sorry for the language, but its true. Surely she can't be like that. People always portray her as a hussy, someone who sleeps around, and a snob. Like Fitzgerald said, ' I'm inclined to reserve all judgments'. I'd rather meet her and get to know her. She is my family, not half-siblings, but family by law and divinity. I wonder if she likes to read?" Alex rambled on, and on, and on, pointing out many problems that he had with the children of Aphrodite, and that they had with him. He was just an 11 year old kid, what did they expect of him? To walk on water? _'though there was that time when I made full friction boots that DID let me walk on water...'_

"Do you really think that?" she whispered. Alex, who had begun to return to his previous mental state, heard something in her voice. It was... longing, and... something else. He took after his father in social skills. But he could pick some things up.

"Yes I do. I think that she and I have the possibility to get along famously. Shame she doesn't come around often."

Silence fell on the lake again. The day had ended, and Alex began to shut down. Though his daze, he thumbed the beacon for his cabin, so when he got up he could make it back. But the ground was just so comfortable, so warm. Maybe just a few moments...

Alex let Morpheus embrace him. The woman laid there for a moment, switching her gaze between Alex and the sky. She got up, gently lifting Alex, like a newborn babe, and made her way back to his cabin. It was 15 minuets later that she arrived. Opening the door, the inside of the gun-metal grey cabin held only a bed, and a small spring that was fed by the lake. Laying Alex down on the bed, who was mumbling about 'gold skulltula and rubies', and covered him in a blanket. She smiled down at the child, with affection, and maybe a little love in her eyes. Leaning down, she gently placed a kiss on his forehead, whispering, "Sleep well step-son, we'll talk later."

she stood up, and made her way to the door. Before exiting, she looked back, remembering their time spent at this lake, and all she could remember about him. Her smile grew wider as a faint pink glow emanated from him, causing him to stir slightly. When the light died down, nothing had changed to her, but she knew everyone else would see. They would see the beauty and love that he held. Now, all she had to do was find a nice girl for him. With that thought, she left the cabin, and the woods.

Alex remained blissfully unaware what had happened, only muttering about that 99th skulltula.

* * *

**BACKSTORY! CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH. BACKSTORY!**

peace!

Galdivier


	10. The Longest Week

Chapter 9: The Longest Week

Alex was not in a good mood.

Anyone who saw him walk down the halls could see it. Anyone who talked to him could hear it in his voice. If you were even near him, you could feel the anger coming off him in waves. One the rare instances that he was in class, everyone sat on whatever side he wasn't on. Even the Gryffindors and Slytherins, lifetime enemies, sat together to avoid him.

That's not to say that he was alone for the week. There were some that braved his wrath, those daring few that could withstand the fury. Then there were those who didn't care. And those that just carried on like it was normal. Those belonging to the first group were Hermione and Cedric Diggory. They pushed though his bad moods, Hermione because she considered him her friend, and Cedric because of Taldeers insistence. The second group comprised Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and strangely enough, Ginny Weasly. The first two because they brought a smile to him when they talked, and Ginny... he wasn't sure why she kept it up, but she did.

The last group was filled with Harry and Luna Lovegood. Harry took it in stride, mainly because when he was around Alex his moodiness lifted, and Luna because she was just Luna. But the world didn't stop because he was full of angst. It kept on turning, time kept moving forward, (despite his numerous attempts to stop it) life marched on. And so did his plans.

The day after the announcement, Alex was able to isolate Harry from the rest of his friends. This was the first part in his plans.

"Now that we have found someplace quiet," Alex started.

"Because you kidnapped with a body bind and a blindfold?" interrupted Harry.

"Details," Alex waved his concerns off. "The point is, that I need to talk to you. And give you a book." Harry just gave him a look. He had come to terms with the fact that his friend (and he was one of the few that Alex said that he had) quirks, but this was new. He thought that it would be another week before Alex moved onto kidnapping, preferably a woman, but he would have preferred not at all.

"Oh don't give me that look, but this is important. Here, I want you to read this book and practice what's in it. It will help when the people from Uwuthie get here, and you will need your wits about you. But before you read the book, drink this potion. It will let you understand it better and make it easier to practice." from his robe, he pulled out a book. A very large book, that had no right being able to fit inside of one of his inner pockets. Along with the book, he pulled out a small vial filled with amber liquid, and handed them to Harry. The large, leather bound book, (the leather felt off, not like any animal he had felt before), titled _Fortifying the Mind_ had a fair amount of weight to it. Harry just looked at it for a moment, then raised his head to meet Alex's hazel eyes.

"You want me to read this by the end of the week, memorize it, and practice whats in it. Because, just to get it straight, people from Uwuthie are coming here. Taking aside from the fact that you say that it will help, why?" Alex gave him a grin.

"That Harry, is the 64,000$ question. Chances are that the delegation will have some magical humanoids that, may or may not, affect your mind. Like a veela, or incubi, or if were unlucky, a berserker." Alex shuddered at the mention of one of them coming to the school. Though it would be funny, watching everyone try and fight each other. Harry looked at him, then back to the book. Then back to Alex, and then the book. He sighed, shrinking the book, pocketing the potion, then pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, fine, I will. Just... don't make it a habit of kidnapping me." he teased. Alex gave him a grin, slapped him on the back, then walked away without anything else.

* * *

Alex was now bored. He gave harry the book on occlumancy, and now he had nothing to keep him occupied. So what does a dimension traveling demi-god with knowledge of the future do keep from going more insane?

He relaxes.

Alex made his way to an abandoned classroom on the 4th floor. Inside, he transfigured the larger pieces of furniture together to form a stage, and the desks into various instruments. He ended up with a mini orchestra, each one transfigured to match the memory he had of playing them. He waved his wand in a complex motion, making sure to cover each one as he layered animation spells on them. Satisfied with his work, he set up the instruments up on the large stage, then returned to his spot at the back of the classroom, a little more then half-way between the door and the stage.

Pulling up a memory, he held his wand like a baton. The instruments sprung to life, each one hovering in place. String instruments had bows and picks at the ready, wind and percussion waiting for their signal. He waved his left hand, a conductor stand and sheet music. Tapping the stand with his wand, and clearing he was about to start conducting, but he stopped.

_'although this is a perfect opportunity, I can make it better. And what better way to do it, but to affect the whole school?'_

And that's what he did. He inscribed glyphs on the walls, so that any noise generated in the room would be amplified throughout the school, going into all the room, dorms, and wings. Seeing his work done, he returned to his stand, and readied the orchestra. He turned the page of the sheet music, seeing his selection. He took a deep breath, and began conducting the orchestra. Mozart's symphony No. 40 in G minor played throughout the castle. All students, staff, portraits, elves, and anyone else would hear the music. People trying to cast silencing charms would find it impossible. Thus the day of Mozart was born, and it would be legend in the school for all years to come.

* * *

Following Mondays lesson in Motzart, Tuesday brought Alex little solace. People were looking for the culprit, though everyone knew it was Alex. But with no proof, he went on. It was lunch time, and he just sat down at the Gryffindor table. He put his head down on the table, and closed his eyes. He had gone thought all the possibilities, trying to find some work around to the problem. With the Uwuthie senate, in one of its rare times of them working together, had decided to send more people, it has made his life more difficult. Not one to just accept what Dumbledore said, he sent a private MMB to senator Karen, wanting conformation. He expected it later in the day, but it didn't help his running mind. What had started out as a easy and simple plan, has now been forced to evolve. He now had to deal with the agendas of the 3 city states, each wanting a piece of Harry, who was going to hold massive political sway. Along with the personal agendas of the people they send, along with running interference for Harry, when he was going to be the center of the web of intrigue. He was sure that all the women they send are going to want to sample him. AND, making sure that the delegation that they send remains on their best behavior.

_'I'm going to end up running myself ragged. The problems with the tournament was bad enough, now I have to play politics again. This was supposed to be my year away from it. I just hope that they send people that can control themselves. Maybe I can have Taldeer and Vader help. Gods I hope they don't send Lelouch, that bastard would have the girls wrapped around his finger.'_

Alex was waiting for lunch to arrive so he could go back to the Tower and prepare for their arrival. He was joined in a few minuets by the Golden trio, and several others. They were talking about something trivial, and he didn't look up until the food had been transported to the tables from the kitchens. Hearing the scraping of cutlery, he raised his head to start getting food, when he realized that it was not only Gryffindors around him. Tracey and Daphne were sitting on either side of him, the Trio was sitting across form him, and the other Gryffindors were sending them glares filled with contempt.

_'my battle senses are going crazy! I smell a confrontation!'_

A small smile graced his lips, he piled food on his plate for his offering, waiting for the problems to start. And he waited. And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He kept on waiting for something to happen, but noting did. He thought it would be a show involving the lions making a pass at the snake duo. Sadly, this did not happen. He glanced at his watch, seeing that it was 10 till lunch ended. He realized that nothing was going to happen, and heaved a mighty sigh. As he finished eating, something did happen though. A large, metallic eagle had flown in quietly and landed in front of him. The people around him stopped eating and stared at it. Knowing that he would have to explain it, and not wanting to, he reached up and held out his palm. The eagle looked at him for a moment.

"Well? I'm waiting. I got shit to do, so give me the crystal and go back." Alex said. The eagle just kept starring at him. It opened its mouth, and spoke. At least, it played a message.

"Yidrahdelydeuh naxienat. Bycc brynyca?*" it chirped. Alex tilted his head, decoding the message in his head quickly. Realizing what it wanted, he responded, "Uhmo eh taydr tuac tido aht." the bird nodded. Stepping up to his palm, the eagle stood at its full height. The chest slid open, revealing a small orange crystal, which slid out and fell onto his palm. Its task done, the mechanical eagle silently flew away. Alex pocketed the crystal, and stood up to leave. Seeing that the eyes of the hall were on him, (_don't they have something better to do then gape at my awesomeness?)_ he turned to address the hall.

"Keep calm, and carry on." with those simple words, he left the hall.

And carry on they did.

* * *

Alex returned to the tower, eager to see what was held on the messenger crystal. Running up to his suite, he pulled out his projector and inserted the orange crystal. Moments later, the image of Karen Leandross was projected above the device. She was sitting down in her study, her usual youthful face marred by lines of stress and deep shadows under her eyes. Her once blue and sparkling eyes were now dull. Her black hair, usually held in a loose bun, hung freely around her face, her long pointed ears jutting out, disrupting the cascade of hair that would have framed her face..

"_Hey Alex. You were right to contact me. Things are changing fast in Uwuthie. It was about a week ago that it happened. I didn't even know it was happening until it did. Margo brought it to the Senate that you were overworked as is, and needed someone else there to help you. He went into this long ass speech, telling us that you needed rest. That, even though you have actively led the Senate for several years, you are still a child and need to grow a little. We always knew your age would be called into question eventually, and this was the nail in the coffin. Don't worry though, there was no motion for a vote of no confidence, but our contacts in Neo Alexandria and Deyanor say that the parties will be pulling back support._" She took a deep breath, and seemed to age 10 years before his eyes.

"_I'm doing damage control, so no need to worry about that. But you, on the other hand, will need to be careful for the rest of the year. Each City-state is allowed to send 15 people with the delegation, and were holding a raffle for which citizens get to go with them and stay at... Hogsmeade? Yes, I think that's what its called. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to send Horus and a few others to help you out. I might even join them._" she gave a smile to the camera. "T_ell my daughter I said hello. Good night, Husband._" she gave a large grin to the camera, and her image faded. Alex's face was graced with a smile.

"Smart ass. Well then Alex, looks like you've got shit to get done. Feeling up to play politics again? I don't know Other Alex, but were going to find out" when Alex was done having a conversation with himself, he pulled the crystal out and destroyed it completely, leaving no trace left in the world.

* * *

Nothing interesting happened Wednesday. It was a really boring day.

* * *

Thursday on the other hand, brought surprises for Alex and his little world. He had just exited one of the abandoned classrooms on the 7th floor, where he was having a riveting discussion with the head girl on spells that alter the hormonal balance in the human body. He left her there, as she wanted to experience the effect and record them herself. He had just closed the door when there was a light tap on his shoulder. Having gotten better control of his natural reaction, he didn't spin around and almost impale the person that did it. Instead, he simply turned around to find Harry, who was looking rather flushed.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Mercer told me that you were down on the third floor. And how did you get up here so quickly? I didn't know there was a shortcut up..." Alex trailed off. Was there a hidden passage up?

"Alex, look, it doesn't matter. I need to talk to you. Come on, this room is good enough." Harry went to open the door. Alex was not able to stop him in time, and he turned the handle, revealing what was inside. Lisa Turpin, 7th year Ravenclaw, was in the process of undressing. She had disrobed, leaving her only in her skirt, shoes, leggings, shirt, and tie. That was not to be however, as she was quickly throwing off her shoes, and struggling to remove her leggings. Alex kept moving forward, not caring that a beautiful women was undressing before his eyes. Harry, unfortunately, was not as lucky. He stopped, his face flushing, jaw dropping. His mind failed to register what was happening, until there was a shriek of "HARRY!" and he was flat on his back.

Alex, realizing that Harry was not behind him, turned around to find Lisa straddling him.

"ohhh, Harry! I never realized how handsome you were. And how brilliant those eyes are!" exclaimed Lisa. Harry was frozen in shock, and Alex had pulled out his wand, casting diagnostic spells.

"well! This is interesting... looks like the spells took to her a little too quickly. Heart rate, BP, dopamine levels, body temp, all up. Perspiration, heavy increase in oxygen intake, body tossing out natural painkillers, adrenaline going up as well. Never have these spells caused such a reaction... genetic quirk? No, no, no, no, check blood and DNA before hand to insure subject viability. Perhaps spell was miscast? No, I didn't fuck that up, unless I put too much power in. is possible, in fact is most possible..." Alex kept muttering to himself, not realizing what was happening to Harry and Lisa.

While he was on his spiel, Lisa had been running her hand though his hair, up and down his body, grinding her hips to his, and generally making him feel uncomfortable. Harry's mind was experiencing a Blue Screen, completely frozen on the fact that a woman was in such close proximity to him. Even when she smashed her lips to his, filled with passion and lust, his mind refused to wake up. His body though, was working on auto-pilot. His body was going though much of the chemical changes as Lisa, though at a slightly reduced level. Hands roaming, hips grinding, breaths coming in shallow and fast, and lips fighting for dominance. Lisa had finally discarded her tie, and was now removing her shirt. Harry, still just following instincts that he didn't know he had, flipped her onto her back. He was now removing his robe, leaving him in his shirt, pants, and tie.

"huh, this is interesting... looks like the spell mutated when it hit her core and has now become infectious. Not really infectious, but it spreads on first contact with another core, transferring the same spell onto a single person, then those two do the deed, so to speak. Amazing new thing, must see if can replicate spell... OH SHIT!" Alex had just realized what had happened, then looked at the other people who where in the room. At this point, both harry and Lisa were shirtless, and Harry's hand were on her legs, slowly roaming north. Alex brandished his wand firing off every spell canceler, but to no avail.

"oh shit! Way to fucking go Alex! You so done goofed! How to fix this!? Deep breaths Alex, deep breaths... there, we're now calm. Think this though," Lisa's hands were clutching harry's back, digging into his flesh even as their mouths struggled for dominance. "_finite incantatum _won't work, the sell has already been cast, and the body is just reacting. So I need to clear the body. but there aren't any foreign substances so a bezor will fail, and any poison cancelers won't work. No, no, no, focus on the chemicals... the body is flooded, so need to clear it out..." Lisa had managed to reverse their positions, once again straddling Harry. She was working furiously at his belt, while harry was in the process of removing her skirt.

"wait a moment... oh I'm so thick!" Alex slapped his forehead repeatedly. "thick, thick, thick! god I need a bigger head, to remember all that info because I'm so fucking thick!" Alex pointed his wand at the pair, and with a loud, clear and forceful voice cast the spell.

"καθαρίσει το σώμα και να τους φέρει ισορροπία!"

The reaction was instant. Harry and Lisa froze, him with his hands firmly clenching her rear, her with her hands down his pants. It took a moment before their mind reset, and realized what was going on. Both yelped at the same time, scrambling to put as much distance between the two of them. Both were starring at each other, gasping for breath. It took them a moment to realize that they were both almost naked, and then they scrambled to put their clothes back on. Alex was just sitting back, amused at the way they were acting. Harry was done first, only having to re-buckle his pants, and put back on his shirt and robe. Lisa finished not long after, and they were both flushed. An awkward silence permeated the air, refusing to leave. Until they realized that there was one other person in the room. Lisa was the first to get to him, planting a massive slap onto Alex's face. He stood in shock for a moment, mind still processing the fact that she slapped him.

"I think I deserved that," his voice was monotone, still processing the fact that he got SLAPPED!

"Yes you did! What the bloody fucking hell was that? I thought you said that nothing negative would happen, that you would watch to see is I had a bad reaction! Would you like to explain to me why me and Harry were... were..." Lisa seemed unable to put the thought into words.

"about to do the deed? Join in a union of flesh? Get it on? Engage in coitus? Have sex? Fuck?" Alex rattled off. Lisa just nodded. So Alex told her and Harry about what happened, in vivid detail, making sure to describe everything that happened between the two, and why it happened. He also told them that it would not force two people together that did not already hold an attraction to each other, (not that he told them that it was just a guess, but they don't need to know that). They said nothing while Alex told their tale, though they did flush at all the right places.

"Look, if you don't believe me, I can give you the memory of it if you want. But that will happen later. This won't just go away, you two will need to work this out. So! I think that this is a perfect time for this to happen, so I will leave you two love birds alone." Alex walked pass Lisa, making his was towards the door. Harry was leaning against the wall next to the door, his body switching between states of flush and pale. Alex opened the door, but before he left, he handed a small box from his vest pockets.

"Just in case, you know, if you guys want to keep going." Harry looked down and saw it was a box of condoms. Alex left them, whistling a jaunty tune all the way.

* * *

Alex didn't see Harry and Lisa for the rest of the day. He didn't dwell on the fact that they may or may not be getting it on, but he thought that Harry needed to loosen up. _'At the very least, he'll have practice for when the delegations get here. I wouldn't put it pass anyone there to try and bag him. And maybe he won't be so socially awkward, well, not so much that is' _Alex was right now sitting down by the lake, trying to pass the time, what little there was left in the day. The sun was just beginning to sink below the mountains, the lake water reflecting the light back onto the shores. Having nothing else to do, he pulled out a deck of cards from his numerous pouches on his belt and began shuffling them. Thoughts of what the future would bring and what the past held flew though his head. He remembered the life that the other Alex had, the one whose body his mind resides. When he looked at the memories, he found that they were not all that dissimilar. They were so alike that either one could drop into the other and no one would be the wiser.

He remembered sitting with his father when they got the news that mother had died. Unlike most of the citizens on Uwuthie, who needed to be approved by, they could leave the warded continent when they liked. His ancestors had abused this power, gaining knowledge and power outside Uwuthie, stocks in businesses and companies, keeping apprized of all the developments of the world. His great X2 grandfather, Julius, had even gotten senate approval for the creation of the Office of Foreign Affairs. The purpose of the Office was supposed to keep Uwuthie apprized of the world, keeping up to date on current culture, magical and mundane, what developments have happened, all that good stuff. It was thanks to them that enabled Uwuthie to reach out into the world, first the magical, then the mundane when the magical got over their fear. For the past 50 years, the OFA has been in negotiations with the head of foreign countries to establish peace and integration. Alex remembered that he was part of a diplomatic mission to France 3 years ago...

* * *

6 months.

That's how long he has been here. It took him that amount of time to come to grips with the fact that he was in a different dimension, to adapt and become the Alex that he is now. Sorting though all the memories, the journal of the other Alex, learning everything that he can about this strange new world. The people that the other Alex knew thought that he was grieving, mourning the loss of his 'parents' and needed something to do. In truth, he was. He mourned people he had never met, people who he loved but never saw. Separation between the two Alexs' had become difficult after the first week. He could no longer tell if he was Alexander, demigod son of Hephaestus, veteran of the second Titan and Giant wars. Or Alexander, Scion of the House of Vey'ron, one of the Senators for the Citadel, Special Director of the OFA, Keeper of the Wards. He floundered during those first few weeks.

He thought all he needed was time. Time would give him understanding and experience. Along with the fact that Victoria had decided to toss him into a 11 year old version of himself, giving him even more time. But all that was irrelevant now. He had to focus now. He had to get his act together. He was here to start up a dialogue with the French Ministry of Magic, get an embassy, foster good relations. And to do that, he couldn't look like he was 11. so he took an aging potion. Where there once was a 11 year old senator, now sat a man of 18, his simple pressed black suit with silver tie, a electrum ring with a cut malachite rock on his left ring finger. On his right wrist was a simple watch on a leather band. Inside the car making its way to the building that would house the diplomatic party, Alex, his aide-de-camp Munnin, and his head of security Nero, sat in silence. That did not mean that they were idle.

Alex was setting up his occlumancy library so that he could pull up any information that the brief that Munnin had given him. Munnin was also going though the information on her data-pad, making sure that she had not missed anything, and that the French had not decided to toss anything new at them. Nero also had a data-pad in his hand, though it listed the protection for the event, detailing the magical and mundane security features. Hit-wizards, Garde de chevalier, private mundane security forces. He needed to make sure that nothing happened to Alex.

"I hope you both read up on your french. I won't be there to translate for you guys, and if you listened to me, you left the translator rings at home." the silence was broken by Alex. He looked out the window to see the city of Paris lit up, fighting off the darkness of the night. The event they would be attending was a new exhibit at The Lourve. They told them that it was the best place for simple introductions to happen, but Alex knew it was a chance to show off French culture. Not that he minded, but he thought it would have been better if they held it at their center of government, not at an art show where anyone can hear you.

"Fear not my lord, unlike your brutish security head, I am fluent in many of the languages of the world. What about you Nero? Have you finally decided to join us in civilization?" Munnins silky voice jabbed at him. They had known each other for over 15 years, serving Alexs' father when he was among the living. During their time together, they had each respected each other, but they disliked the other all the same. Nero for his part looked up from his data-pad and looked at Munnin with gunmetal grey eyes.

"_When are you going to learn Munnin, anything you can do, I can do better."_ came the reply, in perfect french. The 147 year old Beserker had learned to ignore the elfling long ago. Munnins brown eyes widened slightly in surprise, but only for a moment, before Munnin gave a smirk.

"Ladies and gentleman, he can be taught! And here I thought that all 'zerkers just rushed into everything with blood lust filling their hearts." she replied. They kept the battle of words going for the entire rest of the trip. Alex for his part just shook his head. Munnin had been with him as long as his combined memories could tell. She had first been assigned as a nursemaid by his father when he was younger, and she had only become an adult. At Her medium length red hair puled back in a pony tail, showing off her warm and love filled brown eyes. She was wearing a ice blue dress that extended all the way down to the floor, with a slit starting at the hip on her left side, which revealed her porcelain legs. **(A/N pic 2 without sequins. ) **A pair of diamond earrings with a glamour charm hid her pointed ears. At 29, she would look like she was just barely out of high-school, and fit the role that she would play tonight well.

Nero, much like Munnin, had first served with Lorenzo when he was younger. Unlike Munnin, he is bound the the family blood line because he lost to him in combat, and was forced to serve the family. If you asked him, he would say that he despises the fact that he has to serve the Vey'ron blood line. He would rant and rave about it for a while, but everyone knew that he would die for them. Not because he was honor bound, but because he wanted to. He would have tossed himself infront of a spell or bullet to save Alex because he loved him, not that he would never admit it. His short black hair, combed back revealed a scarred and grizzled face. A small scar on the upper part of his lip on the left side, a long jagged scar running from his right eyebrow and extending down across his cheek, barely missing his eye. It gave him the aura of danger, which worked well considering what he was. Like Alex, he was a pressed black suit, but he wore a blood red tie instead of silver. He wore no rings, but he also had a matching watch on his right wrist.

The bickering went on for another 5 minutes, then the car began to turn onto the street that would take them to The Lourve.

"Before we go, lets get everything right. Munnin, you're with Alex as his 'date' for this evening, and will also give me eyes and ears where I'm not. You two are going to mingle, get a few drinks, non-alcoholic for Alex, Munnin, meet a few people, and wait for them to call us. I will meet up with," Nero glanced down at his data-pad to find the name. "Sebastian to go over the security, then I will meet up with you two when the Ministers aid, Jean, comes to get me for the main meeting. We'll get rid of the formalities, state our desires, bing bang boom, gone before we die of boredom" Nero finished. Both Munnin and Alex agreed, spending the night at The Lourve when they had better things to do back at The Villa, did not sound like fun.

"We signed up for it, we gotta power though. Don't worry, I won't mess things up to badly. This is my trial by fire, and if I do mess up, they just send someone else in to make up for it." Alex assured them. He knew this was his only chance. They had told him to wait until he was older, that he needed to get more experience. He had told the that he was going to get experience by doing, they had given him the job of opening relations with the French Ministry, who had been ignoring them until now. The current head of the OFA thought France was low on the list, and had decided to send him. If he screwed up, no harm no foul.

Munnin looked at him, her eyes filled with worry. "Alex, it's not too late to turn around. We can head back to Uwuthie, and Karen can come instead. It's only been 2 months since the funeral. You need time, and your throwing yourself into this to forget about it." she was worried about him. Not at all surprising. What was surprising, was that she was right. Only a little though. Yes, he did this so he didn't have to think about them, parents that he had never known, a family that was not his. He was doing this so he didn't have to think about his feelings, how his heart ached with despair, because he had just lost his gods damned parents. And the fact that he could not separate the 2 different Alexs' was making it worse. He didn't want to dwell on the Alex whose body he was in. and he didn't want to think about the Alex that came form the other dimension. He needed to do something that was just him. A combination of the two to make a whole. That's why he was doing this. He was having a identity crisis, and this was the one thing that he could make _his_, the Alex that was born from the 2 coming together. He still acted like the one form the other dimension, the cold and semi-hostile one, but he was tempered by the emotion and pain from the Alex from this dimension.

But he couldn't tell her that. So he lied. It didn't matter what he said, she would still know, but he lied anyway. He did not know what he said, but it didn't place her. Next they knew, they were outside The Lourve, reporters covering the event, and other guests arriving. Nero stepped out of the car, and went around the other side to open the door for Alex and Munnin. They had to keep up appearance after all.

Alex stepped out first into the sea of bright flashes and chattering reporters. _'why are there so many reporters for just a simple show? Is there a side event as well? Maybe Munnin would know...' _his thoughts went on, even as he straightened his tie and held out his hand for Munnin to step out. The French reporters and cameramen were taking their picture, shouting questions, and other such things. Munnin and Alex weathered it all, with a smile on both of their faces. They made their way to the entrance, where there was a guard checking invites.

Before the guard could ask, Alex handed his letter of invite from the pocket inside his coat. The guard examined it, before going to open the door. Munnin was whispering in his ear any last minute detailes, and when the door opened he was met with a massive wave of sou-

* * *

Alex was jerked from his flashback by someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up to see Daphne, her ice blue eyes framed by her golden hair hanging from her head as she was bent over, looking at him.

"Alex, are you alright? You were just staring out at the lake, with a glaze look on your face." Just like her, concerned with him. Why she was, he didn't know, but she was. Somehow, he had become one of the few people that she could trust with her mask down, and that made his feel...something. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was something. She sat down next to him, as he gathered his thoughts. You don't just shake someone out of a memory, it can cause problems.

"yes...no...maybe...I don't know. I was thinking about the past, how it affected me, but I forgot what it was..." Alex trailed off. Daphne gave him a small smile. She knew that he had problems with his memory and mind. She knew how it frustrated him, when he couldn't use it 'the right way' he had said. So wrapped up was he as he was trying to figure out what it was that was important, he didn't notice her arm as it wrapped around him, bringing him closer to her. All that he did notice was that he was more comfortable than he was before, and the he forgot about her as he was lost his his mind. Daphne didn't care that he had seeming forgotten her, because she knew that she was in there somewhere. She didn't know why she was like this with him, he was such a strange boy, so weird and broken... but she liked that about him. They would sit there till well past nightfall nightfall, until Alex would come back to reality and realize that she was there with him. He wouldn't realize the amount of time that would pass, nor that she was there with him the whole time. But they would both get up, and leave for the castle, each feeling content with the other.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in blissful peace (much to the relief of the occupants of the castle) The school would be abuzz with the arrival of the other schools come Monday evening. Life was peaceful for everyone, at least, for those not from a different reality. Alex would run himself ragged with worry, planning, scrapping those plans, un-scrapping old plans and changing them, then scrapping those plans. Not eating or drinking or sleeping, despite everyone telling him too. The cycle would go on until early Sunday evening, where he would collapse in the middle the Great Hall. People were worried about him, wanting to take him to the hospital wing, but Taldeer an Vader had told them this was common and took him back to the tower to rest. He would not arise until the other schools were mere hours away.

* * *

**Well guys, there is chapter 9, next time the schools arrive, and we get to meet some of the interesting people Alex has met during his stay. Don't forget to review now. Toodles!**

**Speaker of Babbel**

* * *

P.S

anyone who can figure out what the Eagle said get a minor OC in the story. And the spell that Alex used was "cleanse the body and bring it balance" just something made up on the spot

* * *

P.P.S

still looking for a Beta


End file.
